


Harry Hook x reader - A Prince Behind the Pirate

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, audreys sister, descendants 2 plot, plot is mostly the same with some changes when we get to a point, plot of d2, reader is a sweet heart and makes the entire crew fall for her, reader is sleeping beautys 2nd daughter, reader joins umas crew, she is also badass, uma is queen, you and harry fall in love as time progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: you lived a normal life in auradon, but when king ben is kidnapped, you make a rash decision and are stuck on the isle of the lost as ransom. but what happens when certain things about the isle are brought to light?
Relationships: Evie/Doug, Harry Hook/Reader, Jane/Carlos, Mal/Ben
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87
Collections: i finished these





	1. p1 - meet our reader

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

Another day in Auradon, another day of classes and preparing for cotillion with Mal and Jane.

You were the twin sister of Audrey, though you…kinda didn’t look like her? I mean people could tell you were her sister but otherwise.

Anyway, your sister had retreated to fairy cottage to get away from Mal and Ben. You didn’t blame her, don’t get me wrong, you were great friends with Mal and Ben, being best friends with Ben since you were kids in fact.

You just felt your sister deserved an apology for getting broken up with in such a harsh way.

But anyway back to the main story.

Cotillion was three days away, and you could tell Mal was….stressed, to say the least. So you did your best to communicate with Jane about cotillion to lighten the load.

You slung your light blue denim book bag over your shoulder, checking your shoes before walking out of your room that you shared with Lonnie and heading to class.

“Hey (y/n)! I need your help for a moment!” you turned, smiling as Jane jogged up to your side.

“Sure, what’s up” you, leaned over her shoulder, glancing at her tablet.

“well, you’re an artist, right? Well, I wanted to know if I needed any changes to the stain glass window art?” you hummed, and looked over the concept art.

“When will it be made?” you inquired, taking the tablet from her and zooming in on certain details.

“tomorrow, just need to run this by Ben after you approve it”

You took out the tablet’s pen and started to edit some things, adding some burns to Mals purple dress, putting some green lines on the top, and resizing the crown.

“there, that’s a little better” you handed the tablet back to Jane, who smiled as she looked at the art “now I gotta get to class, see ya!”

=

Harry sighed, picking at the fish fries in front of them, lifting them up, grimacing at the grease dripping off of it. “ugh” he groaned, dropping the fry back on his tray.

Looking up, he saw the usual Auradon news playing, he rolled his eyes, slumping down on his arms.

“and now we meet the planners for Mals special night, cotillion, where she will be presented as lady of the court~” first to appear on screen was the little blue daughter of Fairy godmother, Jane he though her name was.

He looked away for only a moment, distracted by the crew yelling about something, looking back he instinctively straightened.

A girl, with shining (e/c) eyes and a bright smile, a soft pink off-shoulder top flowing around her. “and here we have the other planner, miss (y/n), daughter of Aurora, now tell me, what are you in charge of?”

Her voice was like bells, not the ones in the little plastic ones that ended up on the isle after the holidays, but ones that chimed in the wind.

How sentimental and bullcrapy was that Harry? 10/10, Harry smacked his hands against his cheeks, he couldn’t feel this way about a princess, the daughter of sleeping beauty no less.

He stood, he needed to get back to his dad’s clock shop, it was his turn on shift.

=

You sighed, sketching out a male body to figure out some outfits to help Evie out with her orders. Right now you were working on chads order, since Evie was so busy with everything else.

Most of his outfit was already finished but he kept making changes so you had to constantly add new things to the outfits, and now you were sketching out the final draft since Evie had managed to convince him she knew what to do.

Adding the fluff to the cape, you felt someone sit next to you. Looking to your right, you saw the now bleach blonde Mal. She sighed and fell into your side.

“are you okay?”

“yeah, just kinda tired” she muttered, scratching at her history book. You hummed in sympathy, patting her shoulder and going back to the sketch.

“hey, by the way, I never asked what happened during that whole trident went missing fiasco” Mal groaned and rolled her eyes.

“shrimpy happened that’s what” you rolled your eyes and sighed.

“ah, okay, Uma”

“no-shrimpy-shrimpy! shes always been shrimpy” Mal pushed, you just shrugged, you had a policy of not calling people names, even if they were villains.

“anyway, the storm washed the trident behind the barrier and shrimpy went after it, we were lucky enough to get it before her”

“Why did she want it?” you asked, closing your sketchbook and taking a sip of your drink.

“to take over Auradon duh?” you pressed your lips together and nodded.

“right”

Mal sighed and looked at her phone, squeaking as she saw the time.

“oh shoot! Im late?!” you perked up, watching as Mal scrambled to grab her things “I have to go, talk to you later!!!”

Mal sprinted off, leaving you stunned at the picnic table.

“huh,” you muttered, putting away your sketchbook and slowly starting to get ready for your after school stuff.

You looked out the window, the barrier surrounding the isle of the lost glinting in the sun. you frowned, you still thought more kids should be off the isle by now.

But it seemed Ben was taking his sweet time in trying to get the next set. You sighed, tearing your eyes away.

Hopefully, after cotillion, you would get the chance to talk to both Ben and Mal about it.

–end of part 1–


	2. part 2 - dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry don't know eachother...do you?

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

Uma huffed, lifting a heap of trays in her arms, grunting from exertion as she carried them back to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she passed by the tv, the “royal cotillion” planners were on screen again.

It was unfair, they were born lucky with all the clothes and food they waned, while the people of the isle were lucky to be born, scrounging for scraps of food and sewing Auradons scrapes of clothes together to just wear something at night.

She tossed the trays into the sink, wiping her hands on her apron. “go ahead and get some sleep Uma, ill clean up” cook offered, gently pushing Uma out of the kitchen.

“you sure I can-“ cook shook her head, shoving her out and closing the kitchen door.

“im sure, tomorrow is your only day off, so get your rest” Uma nodded, undoing her apron and tossing it on her chair.

“Alright, see you Monday”

“see ya”

Uma’s eyes caught the tv again, the 2nd daughter of Aurora on screen again, Uma’s eye twitched at the bright and oh so happy princess.

“shes probably spoiled rotten without care for anyone else” Uma muttered, hitting the power button and shutting the tv off. “when I get out of here, they’ll be the ones serving gruel.

=

Harry twitched in his sleep, kicking his blanket off. He was surrounded by blankets and blankets of green plants “grass” he thinks its called.

A soft bell-like laugh came from beside him, he whipped his head around, spotting the girl he had been meeting in his dreams since he was 15.

“hi~” she chimed, flattening out her sundress and smiling at him.

“hey,” he sighed, laying back on the grass he couldn’t feel “hows yer day been lass?”

“stressful, I’ve been planning for _–muffled–_ for the last two months,” she sighed, making harry frown.

“that sucks” he muttered, reaching out and playing with a loose thread on her denim jacket “didn’t yeh say yer friends helpin’ yeh?”

“Yeah but she’s busy with the other half and im helping _–muffled–_ with making outfits for the event and –muffled– keeps bothering me about my sister and it’s just a lot” she sighed again and looks down at him smiling, the light obscuring her face other than her lips. “so how have you been?”

“ugh” harry groaned, rubbing his face “bad, my dad’s been havin’ me work double shifts an’ all that’s on tv now is that cotillion trash”

He knew the girl couldn’t hear exactly what he said, as for some reason, anything that could allude to something that could find the other was muffled.

All they knew about each other was their age, gender, and favorite color. Yet the bond was growing between them every visit.

It had started back when Harry turned 15, one night waking up to a girl in a soft blue dress staring bewildered at him, her lips conveying her surprise.

 _“Who are you?”_ they had both asked.

At first, they thought the other was just a figment of their imagination, but soon they had figured out the other was real, that somehow they were connected and were able to talk to each other in their dreams once a week.

He knows that the girl was his age, was female (obviously), and her favorite color was lilac, “the perfect mix of pink and blue!” she had said. She also liked strawberry chocolate crepes and drawing.

They talked for a couple more minutes, the girl looking up as the world started to become even brighter around them. “oh, I guess its morning already huh?” she muttered, looking back down at him and smiling “see you next week?”

“See yeh next week” harry murmured back, saluting her goodbye as they woke up.

=

You blearily looked at your alarm clock, yawning as you sat up and clumsily hit the off button. “I still wish I knew your name” you muttered to yourself, smiling as you remembered he boy with fluffy black hair and a nice long red coat fit for a captain.

When the dreams of the boy first appeared, you confided in your mother, who had told you the same thing had happened with your father and her, dream walking, she had said.

As you got older she explained in more detail of what you could do when the fairy had blessed her at her christening, they had also given her the ability to find her true love in her dreams.

Where she had “met” your father Phillip.

Audrey was born without it apparently, pouting whenever you would gush about the boy to your parents. She never teased you about it though, being with Ben at the time.

Your cousin Ariana had been merciless about it, saying how as soon as he would see you he would run for the hills in terror, and how she would get him instead.

The boy had told you to punch her when she teased you about him again, you did, and you were grounded until you told them about her teasing.

Ariana was grounded for two months after that and had ceased in her cruel acts.

All you know about the boy was he was your age, his favorite color was red, and he loved the sea and octopuses.

You glanced at the clock one more time and sighed, finally getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes and a towel, getting ready for the day.

An hour and a half later you were all ready, tying your laces and making sure your new pink leather glove was on completely.

Your phone beeped and you quickly picked it up, seeing a text message from Ben

_-hey, I need your help with some stuff after school, meet me in my office okay?-_

_-kay-_ you typed back, stuffing your phone in your pocket and tossing your Bluetooth earbuds around your neck.

Tossing your bookbag over your shoulder you walked out of your dorm and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast with Jane, Mal, and Evie.

=

“Hey (y/n)!” you perked up, smiling at Jane as she waved you over, picking up the last (fav fruit) you picked up your tray and quickly walked over to the table, setting your tray next to Janes and greeting the two vks.

Mal hummed numbly as she poked at her food, zoning out staring at the isle. “Mal you good?” you tilted your head, Mal jumped, looking at you surprised.

“huh!? Oh uh, yeah! Im good, perfectly good-good” she popped a strawberry in her mouth, sending a strained smile at you.

You raised your brow suspiciously but looked away as Jane started to talk about cotillion plans.

You suddenly got a text from Audrey

**-hey, any new things with your dream boy-**

You smiled, Audrey may be the classic mean girl to many people, but she was your sister through and through, you both knew the pressure of your grandmother and had become closer through that

_-kinda, hes been stressed cuz his dads making him work double and something on tv is bugging him-_

**-cool, any clues?-**

_-no, nothing much other than hearing more pirate stuff-_

**-lol, with how much he talks about pirates you’d think hes from the isle-**

_-would you have a problem with it?-_

**-(nickname) there’s a difference between your true love being from the isle and someone spelling someone for the wand-**

You shook your head, smiling at her “approval” of the boy who might be from the isle.

_-yeah yeah I know, I gotta go, ttyl-_

**-ttyl <3-**

You put your phone in your pocket as the bell rang, shoving the last bite of your breakfast your mouth and picking up your orange juice box.

“see you guys later!” the girls waved you goodbye as they raced to their own classes.

You glanced at your watch, 5 minutes before your class started, history of huntsman and pirates, your favorite class, ever since dream boy started to talk about them all the time.

=

Harry sighed, leaning against the counter at his dad’s fishing shop, tapping his hook on the counter as nothing happened around him.

His mind drifted off to the dream girl, she had explained simply that she could dream walk, and had somehow connected their minds during sleep.

It was a pretty easy to believe explanation, ya know since they lived in a world filled with magic n stuff, so Harry had no reason to say she was lying.

“boy! You better not be slackin’ off!” harry jerked, scratching the counter as his father suddenly yelled.

“im not!” he yelled back, pouting as he leaned back in his chair.

He couldn’t wait to get out of here and sail the seas, free as a bird.

–end of part 2–


	3. part 3 - stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only two days to cotillion left, and mal is starting to break. uma and gil know about the dream girl.

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

You flourished your hand, ending the signature the paper needed to be approved, “okay my half done” you announced, stretching back in your seat and groaning lightly “alright, i’m gonna get to my dress fitting kay? See you later Ben” he waved you off, intently staring down at the paper he was overviewing.

You ran to Evie’s dorm, smiling as you entered, Mal sitting on her bed wearing her own cotillion dress. “love the dress Mal” you chirped, making her jump and looked to you surprised.

‘oh! Uh thanks,” she muttered distracted, eyes drifting to her mother in the tank.

“just in time (y/n), now here’s the form and go get changed so I can make any changes to the size or anything kay?” you nodded and grabbed the light pink dress, going behind her changing setup.

Minutes later you stood on her little platform letting her move your body around and pin the fabric. “so, what do you think” Evie smiled up at you, glancing down you moved your arms around and took a deep breath.

“pretty good! If I could have some gloves that end in a princess point?” Evie beamed and grabbed her measuring tape, grabbing your arm, and started to measure.

“read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need” you glanced at Mal, who tossed her spellbook to the side and grabbed a evacuate book, waving her finger around and spelling it.

“Mal please teach me that, It would be so dang helpful for Sundays with my grandma” you laughed, mentally patting yourself on the back as Mal looked to you and gave you a small grin.

“well I think, Mal should give her spellbook to the museum!” Evie grabbed the book, Mal gasping and reaching for it “she doesn’t need it”

“you remember what I was like I couldn’t even remember what class I had next without it” Mal whined, reaching for the book.

“I don’t know about you Evie, but I had that book I would use it for the same reasons Mal is using it, it’s a lot to go from an isle girl to a lady of the court, there are so many rules and expectations that it’s so mentally exhausting keeping up with it all!” you had a habit of talking with your hands so as you ended with your mini-rant you dropped your hands from the air and let them hit your legs.

Mal gave you a grin, the brightest you’ve seen the last couple months, Evie looked from the book to Mal and sighed, placing the book back in Mals lap “I guess you’re right, but you have to tell Ben soon, i’m sure he’ll understand the pressure you’ve been under to perform”

Mal nodded glumly, picking her book back up and continuing to read. You sighed, glancing at the refined sketch of your dress Evie was shoving in front of you.

“love it Evie! If its no trouble, maybe some more lilac?” Evie smiled and shook her head.

“no problem at all, you, Mal, and Chad are the only ones not done yet, I already finished the others and Jane and Lonnie had their last fittings yesterday” she chirped, grabbing a marker and opening it with her teeth, scribbling in some more lilac in your dress.

“Alright then, I have to get back to my dorm, I have some stuff on my computer that I need to send out Jane” Evie nodded and helped you off the pedestal, and unpinned you.

Three minutes later you left for your dorm, humming your mother’s song as you did.

_-I know you I walked with you once upon a dream_ \- you smiled as you thought of the black-haired dream boy with the accent.

_-I know you~ the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam-_ you stepped into your room and closed the door behind you, kicking off your shoes and collapsing into your desk chair.

“Alright, let’s get to work” you muttered to yourself, clicking on your tablet and refining some décor sketches.

=

Harry pouted as Gil wiggled his brows at him “the dream girl again huh~” he laughed as harry pulled the napkin away, the form of the dream girl messily sketched on to the dark brown napkin.

“shut up” he growled, quickly punching Gil in the arm, causing the teen to yelp and wince as Harry’s rings slightly cut into his skin.

“oww!” Gil whined, pouting as harry snickered and stuffed the drawing of dream girl in his pocket.

Uma came out of the kitchen and tossed tray in front off harry, glaring at the tv as she turned, she growled and hit Harry’s arm, he lifted his arm allowing Uma to grab one of the crab patties and chuck it at the tv.

“ugh!” harry chuckled as she flicked the residue off her hand and leaned on the table, a nasty look on her face.

“What a poser” harry laughed and glanced at the tv.

“traitor!” Uma glanced around, raising her brow at the crew

“Hello?!” the crew roared, tossing some of their food at the tv.

Harry ducked slightly, a small grin on his lips. “oh I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces” he wiped some mayo from the screen, sticking his finger in his mouth to lick it off “yeh know what I mean?”

“Gil!” he jumped slightly, glancing at Uma, a couple of fries hanging out of his mouth “wanna quit chocking down yolks and get with the program?!”

He swallowed down and gave a nervously smile “yeah what they said?!” Uma rolled her eyes and glared at nothing in front of her.

“that little traitor, who left us in the dirt!”

“and turned her back on evil” harry cooed, lifting a fry and smirking.

“who said you weren’t big or bad enough to join her gang!” the crew went silent, harry sighing from Gil’s lack of timing. “ back when we were kids….what? You remember she called her shrimpy and the name just kinda-“ gil caught Harry’s eyes, which were yelling at him to shut up “-stuck?” he ended quietly, looking back down at his food.

“that snooty little witch” Uma muttered to him, looking up at him and sneering at the tv “who took everything she wanted and left me nothing”

“no, she left you that sandbox and said that you could-“ Uma slammed her hand on the table, giving a “nice” smile to Gil.

“I need you! To stop talking~” she purred, nodding as Gil shrunk into himself.

“look” Harry pushed his tray away, gesturing out to the isle “we have her turf now, they can stay in boradon-“ Uma groaned and smacked his arm.

“harry that’s her turf now!” she turned off the tv, smacking her hands on the table and leaning back with her heels “and I want it too, we should not be getting her leftovers!”

She turned and smirked at Harry, wrapping her arm around his shoulder “son of hook” she grabbed Gil and pulled him into her side “son of Gaston and me! Most of all daughter of Ursula!” she pushed Gil back to his food and turned to harry.

“what’s my name?” harry dropped to a kneeling position, taking off his hat and putting it to his chest.  
“Uma~” she turned to Gil and repeated.

‘what’s my name?”

“oh um, Uma?”

She grinned and turned to the crew. “what’s my name!?”

“UMA!” satisfied, Uma nodded, eye-catching the dirty white napkin in Harry’s pocket, she smirked and pulled it out, dangling it in front of harry. His eyes widened and he scrambled to grab it.

“Uma!?!” she cackled and looked at the drawing, her eyes softening slightly.

“any new things about dream girl?”

Harry sighed and shook his head “not even a smidge, she was talking about planning about some important event and how shes stressed about it n stuff” Uma stared blankly at him. “wha?”

“you dolt she’s planning cotillion, your dream girl is in Auradon!” harry stopped….that made a lot of sense?

Harry groaned and facepalmed “im so stupid”

“you are” Uma stuffed the drawing back in Harry’s pocket and walked around the table to grab orders, “tell ya what when we take over she can be your little pet kay?”

Harry shrugged, that was the best he could get in a villain ruled world so he would take it.

It meant that no one else would touch his dream girl at least.

=

You sent the last piece to Jane, sighing and leaning back in your chair, the door suddenly slamming open, you flinched and sat up, Mal rushing in and slamming the door behind her, the muffled voices of the press behind the now-closed door.

She quickly locked it and sighed, starting to walk around the room and breathing heavily. “Mal!” you stood and walked in front of you, holding out your hands. She reached out and grabbed them, holding onto them tightly as she closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

Her eyes flashed open and glowed, her hair flying around slightly and her grip tightening on your hands. “okay okay breathe, breath, it’s a panic attack mal, it’ll pass”

With your help Mal managed to calm down, you letting her collapse against your bed, she buried her face in her hands, letting loose a sob. “why can’t they just leave me alone for five minutes!!” she screamed.

You sighed and kneeled in front of her, gently prying her hands away, frowning as you saw her red eyes. “I know, I know, it’s hard. The press doesn’t really get boundaries, and hardly understand the unspoken rule of ‘don’t harass a minor’ but ya know”

“how do you deal with it” she muttered, sniffing slightly and wiping her cheeks.

“uh, ignore them the best I can and if not smile and wave? Sorry, but i’m no help with it” you smiled, brushing her blonde hair back. “its, unfortunately, something all us royals deal with, trust me, we all hate it, just some of us are better at hiding it”

Mal laughed, taking one more deep breath and sighing “okay, um, I should probably get back to my dorm room now, thanks (y/n)”

You grinned and helped her stand up “no problem”

Mal looked at the window and raised her brow, which you shrugged at “you wouldn’t be the first to sneak out the window to get away from the press” you snickered, watching as Mal just went ahead and climbed out your window.

“see you tomorrow Mal!” she smiled back at you and nodded.

“see you tomorrow” she repeated, hopping out of your window and walking across the ledge to get down easier.

You closed the window and decided to get ready for bed.

Only two more days to cotillion.

–end of part 3–


	4. part 4 - argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only a day and a half to cotillion and Mal runs back to the isle....great.

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

You tapped the tip of your shoe on the ground, waiting by the kitchens for Mal. She wanted you to help with some food for Ben for today, their little date at the lake grotto in about two hours.

Which gave you just enough time to get at least a couple of dishes together, all of a sudden Mal ran past you, rushing to get her spell book from her bag.

“Mal?” you tilted your head, following her into the kitchen “whats-

“I FORGOT!” she yelled back, grabbing a plate, bread, peanut butter, and jelly and starting to make the sandwich.

“Mal we have time to-“

“take this plain meal, turn it to a scrumptious meal” she muttered to herself, stuffing the sandwich into a bag and handing you the plate.

“come on! I have to get to the grotto!” you sighed and followed her out, tugging down your shorts that were riding up your leg.

“Alright alright i’m coming” you yelled after her, starting to jog after her sprinting form.

How did she run in those chunky heels of hers?

=

You stared blankly at Ben as he finished talking about Mal and her use of the spellbook.

You understood the food spell, the blonde hair spell, the speed reading spell. But trying to spell Ben to forget their fight?

That….Mal needed to talk to someone about that, deleting your boyfriend’s memories every time you fought was really bad and she thought it would work out in her favor?

You sighed, rubbing your forehead as Ben awkwardly looked to the side and rubbed his arm. “so shes been obviously under a lot of stress from experiencing something BRAND NEW to her, and has had constant panic attacks, dissociates, and keeps talking to us about “what it would be like to go back to the isle”. And you yell at her that it’s “hard” being a king? Ben, you’ve been trained to be king since you would think, Mal only JUST got into this life, you didn’t think she would need help transitioning from daughter of the mistress of all evil to the pretty perfect lady of the court? Shes not Audrey Ben, she’s not me, she needs help learning and settling into the role. And if the spellbook helped her not explode from stress, then it helped.” 

Ben looked thoroughly scorned, staring down at his hands in shame. “I know you love her and felt betrayed by her lying to you, which is valid, but yelling at her for something that she wasn’t prepared for and no one helped her in the long run, low blow Ben. Again, her trying to spell you to erase the fight is wrong and I will be talking to her about that, but you have to understand that shes not used to the life of royalty, and needs time to settle, shes not like Evie who just bounced into her life here.” You sighed as you finished your rant, leaning back in your chair and staring up at the ceiling.

“that….okay I definitely overreacted” Ben murmured to himself, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face. “i’m really oblivious sometimes aren’t I?”

“Since you were a kid beasty boy” you laughed, flinching as Evie suddenly walked into the room.

“Ben?” she spoke in a hurried tone, eyes watery and red. You and Ben sat up at that, your eyes drifting to the paper in Evie’s hand.

“Evie? What’s up?” she numbly walked over to him and handed him the paper, sniffing slightly. Ben furrowed his brows as he took the paper, he opened it, his eyes widening in shock.

“Mal’s gone back to the isle” Evie muttered, glancing at you, who sat surprised in your seat. You stood and walked over to Ben, reading the note over his shoulder.

“im sorry Evie but I can’t do this-“ Bens voice faded out as he read, his hand twitching as Evie handed him the ring he had given to Mal six months ago.

“this-this is my fault!” he muttered in a high pitched voice “this is my fault! I blew it!” a fake smile brimmed on his face, nervous laughter spilling from his lips. “she’s been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding I just freaked out on her!!” he slammed his hand on his desk. You saw Evie flinch out of the corner of your eye.

“I have to go there and apologize” he realized, standing up fully and staring determined at Evie “ I have to go there and beg her to come back!”

“Ben you’ll never find her” Evie tried, shoulders slumping as Ben walked away and stared out the window, hands on his hips. “you have to know the isle, and how it works an!-” Evie stopped, looking at Ben’s face through the reflection of the window “you have to take me with you” she muttered in a defeated voice.

Ben spun around, a hopeful look on his face.” yes” he caught your look “uh-uh are you sure?” Evie sighed and slightly shook her head.

“yeah,” she whispered “shes my best friend…and well bring the boys too because there’s safety in numbers and none of us are too popular on the isle right now”

“then im coming too” Evie and Ben looked at you surprised, Evie blinking as she saw the harsh determination in your eyes “the more the safer right? I know i’m, not that “isle girl” you guys are but I need to help get Mal back” Evie nodded.

“Okay but let’s get two things straight” you and Ben nodded “you have to promise me I won’t get stuck there again.”

Ben kept his eyes locked with hers “I promise”

Her shoulders fell and she smiled a bit “and there’s no way you two are going looking like that” you and Ben glanced at each other, shrugging.

=

“guess whos baack~” Harry sang as he struts into the chip shop, Uma eating at one of the circle tables. She turned and raised her brow.

“Malsy~” he purred, sliding in the chair opposite of Uma. Uma sat up, jaw-dropping.

“Are you for real?!” she screeched, a small smile stretching on her lips.

“aye, ~ saw ‘er in the little runt’s hair salon, her hairs a nasty shade of pink now hehe” he cackled, setting down his hook and grabbing the bottle of rum.

“so what are we gonna do? Bake ‘er into a pie? Hang her from the mast?”

“nothing” Harry spit out the swig of rum, looking at Uma with wide eyes.

“n-nothing? Uma she-shes finally in our grasp and yeh want ta to nothing!?“ Uma held up her hand, silencing him.

"nothing…yet. I want to see whats shes doing here, and if her friends came along with her, if they did well use them as leverage to get revenge” Harry sighed in relief and nodded.

“aye captain”

–end of part 4–


	5. part 5 - the isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you knew the isle was bad but....wow

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

“uh Evie?” you called out, twisting around and raising your brows as you caught the colors on your back “when did you make this?”

“ummmm about a month after the coronation?” she called back a little nervously.

“well why didn’t you give it to me sooner!?” you squealed, spinning around and posing “I love it and i’m never taking this off! The shoes, Evie, the SHOES~!” you hopped out from behind the makeshift changing room in Evie’s room and posed for her and Ben.

Evie laughed and shrugged “I don’t know, didn’t think you were a leather person”

“Neither did I? but I love this style” you giddily spoke, turning your arms over, admiring the studs. “did you ever do a sket-“ Evie pointed to a paper on the wall.

(note: my power went out in my neighbor hood when i was drawing this and i had to start from basically the beginning!)

You grinned at it, reading the little notes Evie had put. “symbol?”

“Yeah, like my cracked crown and heart, Mals dragons, jays cobra, and Carlos’ crossbones!” Evie explained, quickly attaching a golden beast patch to Bens jacket.

“So when are we leaving?” you asked, smirking as you saw you but, dang these pants made your butt look gooood~

“as soon as I finished Bens look, we need him to blend in” she glanced at you, snorting as you kept posing.

“I know why my sister is obsessed with her looks now, I look amazing~” you sang, winking at yourself.

“that you do!” Evie giggled.

=

Harry felt a strong shiver run up his spine, he let out a low groan and looked around “wha’ the hell was tha?” he muttered, scratching his neck. The barrier shimming, making Harry take a step back.

The last time it did that was when the traitors left for auradon! Meaning….someone just entered the isle.

Harry grinned, and he knew exactly who it was~ or rather, which group of people it was.

=

You stuck close to jay as you walked through the isle, keeping your arms close to your body and shoulders back, doing your best impression of Audrey’s “mean” face.

“hey-hey, stop it!” you turned, Evie was holding on to two little kids arms, staring down at their faces “just take it” they looked at her surprised. “go” as they run off laughing, Evie turned, her shoulders dropping as she caught sight of Ben.

You turned and groaned, Ben had a habit of ignoring the obvious danger. “Ben my god” you muttered, running after him.

“Ben-Ben stop!” You grabbed his jacket and pulled him back, Jay and Carlos lunging at the straggler.

“just stop” Evie scolded, Ben looked like a lost puppy.

“Why?”

“This isn’t a parade it’s the isle!”

“Keep your hands in your pockets unless your stealing.”

“you either slouch or strut”

“and never ever smile” you furrowed your brows, they all sounded so tense, ever since you stepped foot on the isle.

Also, the entire place smelt like smog and rotten food.

“okay tha-“ Evie shushed him.

“no thank yous’ and drop the please too, just….chill” you nodded and looked around again.

You swallowed the pit in your stomach, how come they hadn’t told you about how bad the state of the isle was in. rotting food, mold, trash, dirty blankets, and clothes sewn together for warmth.

“how come you guys never told us the isle is this…bad?” you weakly asked, watching as the vks shrugged.

“we honestly just want to forget this place” Carlos muttered, for once looking as small as he did 6 months ago.

You called bullcrap but you kept your mouth shut, following ben and the others as they gave a crash course on being “villains”

Ben slammed into someone, the tall blonde boy hardly moving as he did so. “hey man!” the boy smiled and tilted his head.

“hey I know you!” Ben paled and shook his head.

“no…no don’t know you either man” the boy shook his head and pointed at him.

“no, come on man! You know my old man at least, hes quick, slick and his neck” he gestured his neck “is incredibly thick!” Ben paled slightly and looked to you. Son of Gaston then huh?

His eyes drifted, and you followed, face-palming as you caught sight of a huge king Ben poster “…..hey! you’re king Ben!”

“no-no i’m not!” Evie dragged him away, you quickly running alongside jay.

“Yeah, you are! And Jay, Evie, Carlos what’s up guys and that’s……oh Uma’s gonna love this!!!!”

=

You watched as Ben walked up the stairs, sighing you sat down on the front step, leaning on your elbows on your legs and staring out at the wall in front of you, seeing more posters.

‘don’t be bad be glad’?…the hell? ‘king beast is thinking of you’, ‘fairy godmother says: try to be good for goodness sake’?

What kinda propaganda is that? Many posters were defaced with black pen or spray paint. You sighed, eyes widening as you caught the face of a little girl, her face gaunt and her eyes sunk in.

“Evie?” you whispered, she hummed and turned to you, you nodded over to the girl. Evie looked over and her whole body sunk.

“oh no,” she whispered. The little girl gasped and her body slumped, her eyes fluttering closed.

You stood, about to run over to her, when jay grabbed your arm, shaking his head. “Jay what the hell, shes dy….” You watched as just as the moment her chest stopped rising, her body glowed golden for a split second. she whimpered as she sat up slowly, hugging her stomach.

“did-did she just?” you whispered. Evie nodded.

“yeah, death doesn’t exist inside the barrier, well, you can die but you just keep waking up, and it’s just dying over and over again until you help yourself or someone decides to pity you and help.”

You couldn’t handle the little girl clutching into her stomach anymore, her small whimpers of pain piercing your ears, you ripped your arm away from Jay and walked over to the little girl, digging into your backpack.

The little girl jumped in fear, staring up at you with pure terror in her eyes. You stopped a few feet away from her, taking some of the food you had packed out of your bag and setting it on the ground.

A sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle. The girl’s jaw dropped and she looked from you to the food. You just smiled and walked away, watching from over your shoulder.

The girl surged forward with no regard, digging open the bag holding the sandwich and hurrying to eat it.

You frowned, knowing her stomach wouldn’t be able to handle the sudden intake of food, and she looked up, seeing your face and slowing down, now grabbing the rest and backing into the shadows.

“(y/n)-“ you shook your head, hearing Ben coming back down the stairs.

“so?” you asked, sighing as you saw his face, Mal didn’t agree to come back then.

“wheres Mal?“ Evie quickly asked, looking back up at the stairs.

“shes not coming” Ben muttered numbly, walking away and down the ally. You sighed and decided to let him walk his feelings off.

“What?! I’ll talk to her…M?…Mal its Evie….just let me talk to you for a second!…Mal come on!”

“GO AWAY!” you sighed and leaned back on the wall next to Jay.

“give her a couple of hours, let her cool down.”

“guys!” you perked up, watching as Carlos started down the ally, his eyes wide. “wheres Ben?”

“Ben?” Evie yelled down the ally, walking over and looking around “Ben!”

A shadow came from the back, his head down. That’s…not Ben?

“Ben doesn’t scare us like that” Evie sighed in relief, her arms dropping. Jay squared up as the shadow came into the light.

“don’ scare yeh~” the boy with thee striking blue eyes purred “but that’s my specialty ~”

“Harry” Evie groaned, Jay leaning in Harry’s space.

“wheres Ben!”

“oh!” Harry turned to point down the ally “we uh, we nicked him, mmhm~” he gave a wide deranged grin.

“and if yeh want ta see ‘im again, hav’ Mal come ta the chip chop tanight~” he locked eyes with you, drifting up and down.

“alone~ Uma wants” Uma….the girl who tried to take the trident? “a little visit~” He glanced at jay, pursing his lip in a pout.

“aww Jay~….seems like yeh lost yer touch~”

Jay lunged at him, Evie stopping him quickly. Harry cackled and once more locked eyes with you.

He winked at you and turned to walk away, whistling to himself as he did.

You stared at his back as he walked away, you felt like….you had met his boy before, heard his voice. But where?

Evie snapped you out of your stupor, grabbing a rock and chucking it at the sign again.

“Come on, we need to tell Mal”

=

“if you guys never would have brought him here this never would have happened, what were you thinking!?! And bringing (y/n) here too?? She could’ve also been taken!!”

“Ben was going to come with or without us! We just wanted to protect him! And (y/n) wouldn’t take no for an Answer!”

Mal rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. “and we completely blew it, guys!” Carlos huffed, Jay, waving his hands around to diffuse the rising argument.

“Okay!…okay…what do we do?”

“we!” Mal guested “are not doing anything, this is between uma and me and shes a punk and guess what!? Now I have to save him!” she grabbed her bag and strapped it over her shoulder.

“wait you’re still gonna have to go through Harry hook and his warf rats!” Carlos pushed, Jay and Evie nodding along.

“yeah, your gonna need us” Jay stated, Mal shaking her head.

“Uma said to come alone” Evie sighed and tilted her head exasperated.

“Mal come on” Mal just shrugged and scrunched her face up. Carlos sighed and nodded,

“Uma said to come alone…. I know one thing…i’m not going anywhere” Carlos fell back on the ratty couch. Looking up at the rest of you.

“well be here if you need us” Mal nodded and walked out, leaving the rest of you to stew in worry about Ben.

—end of part 5 —


	6. part 6 - a new deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie go to get the smoke bombs, while Jay and Carlos head back to auradon. so you're left to be bored in the hidout....worst idea Mal has had yet, you have too much curiosity for your own good.

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

An hour later Mal came back, her eyes glowing a soft green and her face scrunched in anger. “she wants the wand for Ben” she growled, Evie’s jaw dropped.

“there’s no way we’re just gonna give Uma the wand, we can’t just let her destroy auradon!!!” you bit your lip, watching as the four vks yelled about Umas deal.

“if Uma doesn’t get the wand then Ben is toast” Carlos huffed, Evie threw her hands up in frustration.

“Yeah, we’re just going to give Uma of all people the wand!”

“guys!” Mal interrupted, gesturing to Carlos “your 3D printer!”

“a phony wand” you muttered, smiling as Carlos’s eyes brightened.

“in my sleep!” Evie butted in once more.

“but the second Uma tests it she’ll know its fake!”

“so we just get Ben out fast we need some kind of diversion” Jay perked up, looking to Mal.

“smoke bombs!” Mal grinned and pointed at him.

“that’s perfect I can get the chemicals I need from lady Tremaine’s place that could work!” she walked over to Mal and touched her hair smiling “sick hair by the way evil stepmom seriously stepped up her game!”

Mal brighten and started to comb through her hair. “okay, you wanna know something? Dizzy did this!”

“little Dizzy shut up!”

“I know it’s like a lot lighter”

You looked at the boys and they sighed, jay coughing and Carlos speaking up “hello!?!”

The girls stopped and pressed their lips together in an apologetic smile. “okay!” Mal clapped her hands together “boys, you head back to Auradon, (y/n) you go with them-“ you shook your head, Mal blinking wildly as you stood.

“no! im staying right here, I know as soon as I get back Jay and Carlos will leave me behind, im not leaving my best friend on the isle” Mal was shaken by your determined gaze, she nodded slowly and turned back to the boys.

“Alright so you two head back to Auradon and print the wand, and meet us at pirates bay no later than noon. And you guys?” she paused, looking to each of you. “losing? Not an option…cause we’re rotten”

“to the core” the others finished, smiling softly at each other.

Mal nodded and looked at you “stay here, its safer in here than walking around with us to the salon okay?” you sighed and flopped back on the couch.

“yeah yeah I get it, don’t move” you grumbled, picking at your nails.

“let’s do this” Evie laughed, grabbing her jacket and walking out with Mal, the boys running out a moment later.

“I guess I’ll just sit here and wait” you muttered, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

You should have brought a book or something.

=

“princess is going to trick us im sure of it” Uma muttered, pacing around the deck, Harry and Gil sitting on barrels a few feet away. “we need a new plan, something that involves Ben but differently”

“there was this really pretty girl that was with Evie and the others, she kinda looked like that girl on the tv who was planning cotillion!” Gil offered, snacking on a stolen half eating granola bar.

Uma stopped, then grinned “Gil….sometimes you speak up right at the perfect moments” she cackled, walking over and patting his shoulders.

Gil smiled and continued to eat, Uma beginning to plan with Harry.

=

They should know better than to leave you alone with nothing to do other than explore.

You sat on the rooftop near the hideout, glaring at the clouds above you. You couldn’t see a single star, the brightest thing was Auradon city across the Strait of Ursula.

You sniffed, coughing slightly from the thick smog. You should have pushed Ben more to continue his vk reform plan.

There were so many kids here who didn’t do anything, you had a strong feeling that the only reason Uma wanted to take over the world was that she had been forgotten and abandoned by Auradon.

your mind drifted to the little girl from earlier, no child deserved to starve to death, your hands gripped onto your sleeves tightly, glancing down at your bag, still having some fresh food inside.

“well well well~” you squeaked in fright and hopped to your feet, spinning around to see Harry, the boy from earlier who had kidnapped Ben “what do we ‘ave here~ a lost princess~”

You sighed and slumped your shoulders, tilting your head at him “is there something you need with me?” he seemed surprised at your lack of fear but brushed it off.

“aye, the deals changed” you knew your face showed surprise when he giggled ‘ _cute_ ’ you thought, eyes widening as that thought came to your mind _‘okay brain we do NOT go there right now’_

“wait what do you mean?” you slightly panicked, backing up. You yelped, feeling the edge of the building, you lost your balance, starting to tip over the edge. you watched as Harry’s eyes widened and he launched himself at you, grabbing your waist and jumping back.

“Holy sh*t lass!” he yelled, pushing you away from him towards the middle of the roof “be careful, we need yeh alive an’ well not dead and in pieces on the floor!!” you took a shaky breath and fell to the floor, holding your head in your hands and trying to get control of your heart.

“t-thank you” you muttered, hearing his voice stop, you looked up, seeing him look down at you surprised.

“uh….yer…wel..come?” he muttered confused, rubbing his arm. He shook his head, walking over to you and grabbing your jacket, forcing you to your feet. “come on, yer takin Bens place for ransom”

“But why?” you asked, Harry, sighed.

“We have reason ta believe that Mals gonna trick us, so Uma changed targets ta yeh, so come on” you dug your feet into the roof, easily stopping Harry.

He looked back, his face scrunching up in frustration “would yeh just-!” you pouted and shook your head. “tell me what you want!”

“I already did!” he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air “Uma jus’ thinks beasty boy would actually be able ta get the wand without lookin like he was stealing it fer himself!”

“he won’t though” you muttered “only FG can get the wand, it has a magic barrier around it only she can disable”

“fu- are yeh serious!” Harry facepalmed “alright! New plan! yer gonna be our ransom for whatever we need” you sighed and let him drag you away that time, you’d rather Ben be safe in Auradon to lead it than you being in Auradon worried for ben.

Besides, you could handle yourself, thanks to those lessons from the dream boy.

=

Mals jaw dropped as Ben entered the hideout “Ben!?! What are you-wheres (y/n)?!”

“she took my place, Uma wanted her to be in exchange, something about me being more able to get the wand”

“but we already sent Jay and Carlos to print a fake one!”

“they know Mal, she already figured it out, that’s why she wanted (y/n), because with me in Auradon I could actually meet her demands easier”

Mal screamed in frustration. “fine!! I’ll take my bike back and go tell the boys uuug why does shrimpy always have to make everything so difficult!”

=

You sat in the brig, slightly surprised by how clean it was.

“what, thought we were gonna throw you in the dirtiest cell we got?”

You looked to Uma and shrugged “I guess?”

Uma laughed and rolled her eyes “well I don’t know what Malsy told ya, but we have a bit of honor among us pirates, besides, the better shape you’re in, the more things well get in return”

She walked out of the brig, her heels sounded against the wood.

“sleep tight princess~”

–end of part 6 –


	7. part 7 - its going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been...and odd night in the ships brig, and you find out that the people of the isle eat ROTTEN FOOD?!?!

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

In the night and most of the day you had been locked in the brig, you were surprisingly….not treated like dirt? You honestly had expected mals little stories of Uma to be true, treating her prisoners as if the weren’t even worth the bottom of her shoe, letting her crew torture them.

But the entire time you had been there, nothing really happened, they gave you back your bag and all its stuff inside (with one or two granola bars missing, courtesy of Gil) and had tossed you a pillow and blanket.

All in all, it wasn’t a horrible experience that Mal had foretold, actually, Uma was being….accommodating? and you had to say, Gil was a very entertaining guard.

You laid on your back as you watch Gil deal the Uno cards, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly. “okay there, now, 7 each right?”

You nodded and watched as he tossed cards through the bars to you. “what are yeh gilly weeds doin’?” a confused Harry said from the top of the brig stairs, he….looked like a normal teen, his large red jacket was missing from his shoulders, he was now wearing a plain white t-shirt and black-grey sweatpants with some old repaired converse.

“uno! It’s a card game from Auradon, wanna play?” Harry sighed and looked to the ceiling, before shrugging.  
“sure im bored and can’t sleep”

He slid down on the wall next to Gil, holding out his hands for cards. Gil dealt him out the 7 and then turned to you. “what were the rules again?”

“match the color or number, 7s you can switch cards with whoever you want and 0’s are everyone switches hands, you can stack plus twos and fours, and you can jump in if you have the exact same card”

You flipped the first card down, Gil going next and Harry following.

It was a while before the chaos started.

But booooy Harry was funny when he was mad.

“HOW FEKIN DARE YEH GIL!! I ONLY HAD ONE CARD LEFT AND YEH BETRAY MEH LIKE THA’?” you were laughing your ass off as gil just smiled smugly as Harry screamed at him.

“it’s just part of the game Harry!” Gil laughed, leaning back and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Harry pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at him, eyes drifting to you, who was still giggling.

“i-I cant breathheheh!” you cackled, feeling tears run down your cheeks, you cracked open your eyes, seeing Gil beaming down at you while Harry had his….look on his face “s-sorry” you breathed deep, trying to calm down before bursting into another fit of giggles.

“you-you good lass?” Harry had opened the door to your cell awhile ago, so he leaned over and rubbed your shoulder, you nodded and stopped laughing for a moment, staring into Harry’s blue eyes….before bursting into ANOTHER fit of laughter. “yer very giggly aren’t yeh” he chuckled

“i-im so-sorry” you cried, your stomach was starting to hurt “Its-its always hard for me to stop laughing” Gil let his own set of laughter lose, sitting up from his spot on the floor and helping you sit up.

“I’ve learned laying down doesn’t help stop the laughter” he offered, holding you in place as you finally gained control of your breathing.

“t-thanks” you sighed, waving your hands in your face to cool yourself down.

“you’re welcome” Gil chirped, picking his cards back up and nodding to you “your turn right?”

“y-yeah” you picked your cards up and tossed down a +4, jumping in on your own card. “plus-four Gil” Harry cackled

“haha! Revenge yeh gakit!” Gil rolled his eyes and took his cards. Harry smirked at you, slamming down a + 4 and cackling. You just mock laughed and smacked down your OWN +4.

“hahahaha ha~” Gil laughed, putting down ANOTHER + 4 “take 12 Harry!” Harry just stared down at the card, he dropped his cards and stood, giving you and Gil the middle finger and stomping back upstairs and to his cabin.

You and Gil glanced at each other and burst out into laughter.

=

Uma and you just kinda….stared at each other as noon rolled around “what the hell happened last night?” uma cocked her hip and raised her brow.

“We played Uno and Gil plus twelved harry” you shrugged, Uma just looked more confused.

“uh…okay whatever” Uma muttered, scratching her neck “Let’s hope your little friends come for you huh?” you nodded, pursing your lips and looking around.

“so what do really want with the wand?” Uma sighed, deciding to just lay it all out.

“be free? That’s it mostly, it sucks here, rotten food, I have to sew all my clothes an-“

“hold the fu*k up” you stopped her, staring at her with wide eyes “ROTTEN FOOD!??!?!”

Uma just stared at you confused “uh yeah? The barge just sends all your leftovers? You didn’t-“

“NO I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT IT HOLY FUCK IM GONNA KILL ADAM MYSELF!” you screamed, “HE LIED TO US, HE TOLD US YOU GUYS WERE GETTING FRESH FOOD AFTER THAT SCANDAL 15 YEARS AGO HOLY FU*K!!”

“w-what scandal?” Uma muttered. You blew your hair out of your face more dramatically than you usually would have.

“a lot of people found out that the isle wasn’t getting ANY good food so they got mad and made him start sending fresh food and assuming you’re not lying, he just dropped it as soon as everyone stopped paying attention!!!”

Uma groaned and face planted “I think I remember the small time of fresh food….i think it was like half a year and that was it.” Uma was genuinely surprised at your anger “so you really didn’t know about the whole rotten food thing?”

“i-I don’t think even Ben knows! King asshole is still in charge of the isle…stuff so hes been hiding it from Ben! Im sure if Ben knew, you all would have been eating actual food as soon as he became king”

Uma sighed and rubbed her forehead “This is just one big ol’ mess” she looked over your shoulder and yelled out to Harry “get her to the plank, im sure they’re almost here” she looked back at you for a moment.

“….you won’t be going over don’t worry about it” she muttered, sighing loudly as she walked to the gangplank.

Harry walked over and untied you, looking from Uma to you “what did yeh tell ‘er?”

You didn’t answer, looking down at Harry’s arms, realizing that he was much…smaller that you thought he would be.

As if he never got enough to eat, you knew if you grabbed his wrist your fingers would touch. Harry frowned as you looked at his arms, forcing you to turn around and push you towards the plank.

“jus’ walk lass” you obeyed and simply walked to the plank.

As the vks arrived, including Ben and Lonnie, Uma got excited, bouncing around and jeering at Mal.

“Finally~! Let’s get this started shall we?”

A few minutes of negotiations went by, most of which you stood on the plank, Harry’s hand gripping your shoulder to keep you from losing your balance.

“now why would you give me a phony wand?” huh? How did Uma-

Mals jaw dropped and she looked over to you with betrayal in her eyes “you-you told her!?!” Uma let out a cackled, grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

“nope~ you just did~” she nodded her head at Harry, who stared to guide you backward and back to the brig.

“hey- what!?”

“you didn’t go through with your half Malsy, why would I go through with mine?” Uma laughed, gesturing for her crew to advance on Mals, driving them back to the garage.

“we’ll be sending our demands later beasty boy~” Uma cooed, giving him a sharp grin as he looked to you desperately, you sighed and started to head back to your cell. Harry was just behind you, making it seem like he was forcing you back down to the brig.

Something bugged at the back of your mind….maybe you being stuck here would shed light on the isle and in the end, Uma would get what she wanted in a way without the wand or destroying Auradon in the process.

–end of part 7–


	8. part 8 - cotillion night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> later after the vks were forced to leave you behind, you watched the cotillion from the small screen in the chip shop. you also find out some terrifying truths of the vks and their parents

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

You had been dragged into the chip shop to watch the cotillion with the crew, seated between Harry and Gil. the red carpet moment was playing, the press asking a billion questions. Jane appeared on screen, dressed in a chiffon periwinkle blue dress with a pink bow on her hip, her loosely curled dark hair cascading around her shoulders.

“Jane where Is miss (y/n)?!”

“We haven’t seen her tonight do you know where she is!?!”

Somehow Jane lied smoothly, though you could tell she was nervous.

“she came down with a cold and decided to stay back in the dorms for tonight, sorry!”

You winced in sympathy for Jane, not knowing if mal and ben had lied to her or not, but she continued onto the ship, Lonnie appearing just after her.

As the night went on, Mal finally appeared, Ben soon after. You could feel how tense they were through the tv screen. But soon Ben revealed the stain-glass window for Mal.

She gasped in awe, and moments later she and Ben shared their first kiss believe it or not.

The crew around you yelled and taunted at the tv Mal and Ben.

“ugg” you saw a random patty be thrown at the screen “prissy traitor” you heard harry mutter from beside you, you took the chance to glance at him. He sipped on his flat soda, glaring at the screen.

So in their eyes, Mal was a traitor….with what you’ve seen of the isle and how she hadn’t tried to get anymore vks off (which you admit wasn’t her job but Bens. but with her being a vk and knowing the struggle of her fellow vks you’d think she’d try to get the program moving) their viewing of her made sense.

You hadn’t noticed you were zoning out, staring at Harry’s face. He looked at you with the corner of his eye, his brow raising as he saw you staring at him. “yeh good lass?” you blinked and shook your head, looking at him confused for a moment.

“um-yeah sorry, zoned out” harry hummed and popped a fry in his mouth.

“did you have a dress all ready to go (y/n)?” Gil asked, slurping up some eggs.

“Yeah, unfortunately, I won’t get to wear it” you murmured, starting to eat the tray that Uma had tossed in front of you. The fries and the fish sticks weren’t that bad honestly, which is probably why Ursulas chip shop was pretty popular.

“surprised your not gagging princess” Bonnie taunted, stealing one of your fish sticks. You shrugged, popping another fry in your mouth.

“im not picky, I used to eat dirt when I was a kid so” Bonnie eyebrows shot up.

“you ate dirt?” she laughed, looking kind’ve impressed.

“well, ya know! You’re a kid, your curious, it looks like crushed up oreos so…you just kinda…ate it? And then your mom would sprint over and make you spit it out” harry snorted on his drink, the soda going down the wrong way.

He let out a wheezing cough, you winched and watched as the tall teen with the braids punched his back “sh*t lass, don’t just say stuff like tha’” he chuckled, hitting his chest a couple of times.

“But I really didn’t say anything funny?” you were kinda confused. What was funny about that?

“it was just the way yeh said lass” he snorted, patting your head and going back to his food.

“UMA!” you jumped in fright, gasping as you saw Uma step out from the kitchen, her entire body was tense. Harry picked up his hook and looked toward the back room, halfway out of his chair. “COME HERE YOU TWERP” Uma let out a shuddered sigh and walked into the back room with her head held high.

“the hell” you muttered, yelping as Harry grabbed you and started to rush out of the shop “what’s goin-“

“yeh don’t wanna know lass, EVERYONE OUT!” the pirates around scattered, the crew following behind Harry’s lead, knowing uma wouldn’t want them around.

You gasped as you heard a crash from the inside, and an older woman screaming. You wanted to rush back in but Harry completely grabbed you and lead you away and onto the ship.

=

Later, Uma appeared in front of you in the brig, she had a growing black eye, a limp and a couple of bruises scattered around her body, you leaped up and dug into our bag, reaching through the bars to her.

she looked down at your hands confused, her eyes widening as she spotted the medical supplies.

“what are you-”

“take them” you urged, pressing yourself against the bars to inch closer to her “please” she glared at you.

“I don’t want your help” you huffed, glaring back, surprising Uma.

“but you need it!” you yelled, “you’ve been hurt by someone whos supposed to protect you, this is something that shouldn’t happen and I want to help you….please” Uma stared at you for a moment before reaching out and unlocking your cell.

You took the chance and ran out, stopping in front of Uma and cupping her face gently, she flinched slightly and leaned back, her breathing stopping as you gently turned her face to get a closer look.

“tch,” you grabbed your bag and grabbed some Neosporin, uncapping it and squirting some on your finger, reaching up to Umas face and spreading it on a large sucker looking bruise.

You and Uma sat in silence as you treated her wounds, grabbing some bandages you wrapped her heavily bruised thigh that was beginning to bleed.

“…Mal lied to me about you” you muttered, Uma snorted and rolled her eyes, leaning back on her palms.

“of course she did….what did she say exactly”

“that you were after the wand for wold domination, that you were your mother’s puppet, that you didn’t care about anyone but your self. But with everything I’ve seen, everything you’ve done, Mal was lying” Uma looked down at you as you stared down at the ground.

“you want the wand to free all the kids who’ve done nothing wrong except be born to people who have done wrong, as soon as I learned that the people here had kids I knew that you guys did not deserve to be here, hell, Im the one who convinced Ben to finally use it as his first proclamation!” Uma just stared at you as you ranted, before humming.

“what will you do then?” you looked up at her in confusion “what will you do to help”

You went silent, continuing to stare into Umas golden flecked eyes.

“….ill write your demands” Uma didn’t expect that her jaw-dropping open slightly “you don’t know exactly what you need, you only know the basics, you may ask for food, medicine and clothes, but with the jerks on the council they would go behind Ben’s back and send expired medication, just past the expiration date food, and fabric that could hardly be worn for this type of weather on the isle.

I know names, brand names, I can make sure you get the good things, actual clothes, if needed good fabric, and real medicine and supplies, let me help you”

Uma smiled, a real one, she stood, holding out her hand for you to take “it’s a deal princess, and in return, you’ll be under our protection, and part of the crew”

You grinned and took her hand, standing with her, and nodded.

“I won’t let you down Uma, I will make the isle a little more bearable until Ben gets things moving, I promise”

–end of part 8–


	9. part 9 - once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a week since cotillion, and the first shipment from umas demands have arrived. other than that, you discover something that you have been wondering for years

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

It had been one long week since cotillion day, one long week for the demands to be met, one long week for the next barge to come in.

And as promised, Uma’s crew had first pick.

You stood back with Harry and Uma as the rest of the crew drug through the “organized” shipment of good.

Gil, popped up from the back, a confused look on his face. “hey there’s something here with (y/n)s name on it!” Uma glanced at you and motioned him to bring it over. Gil heaved over a large blue suitcase and dropped it at your feet.

You kneeled next to it and opened it, “oh” you gasped, eyes drifting over some new clothes, with a small note on top with Evie’s handwriting.

-made you some more clothes to help you fit in and so you don’t have to wear the same thing every day! ~Evie-

You lifted out a new jacket, it was dark purple-pink with asymmetrical zippers all over the place and dark blue elbow pads. It hung past your thighs, giving off a “piratey” look.

Uma snorted and poked the sleeve “she really sent you brand new isle style stuff instead of just sending you your clothes?”

“well, I did tell her I liked the style” you chuckled, smiling down the two sets of boots in the side of the suitcase.

“I like em!” Gil chirped.

Over the week you had gotten closer with Uma and her crew, it wasn’t hard since you were always somehow able to make people comfortable around you easily.

Bonnie called out your name, you perked up, glancing at the plastic package in her arms “whats this!!?!”

You squinted and finally yelled back “lettuce!”

She made a face and tossed it behind her shoulder, Jonas catching it and sniffing it “sounds gross!”

You snorted and tossed the jacket back into the suitcase, closing it up and locking it.

“Alright! Grab what you need and let’s head back!”

=

As Uma described what the isle still needed you wrote down the next demand letter to Ben, you still needed medication for more…intense things like asthma and anemia.

Along with many other things, the first shipment had only sent over food and some of your own things.

Later you joined the crew in the chip shop, watching Uma run around like a headless chicken at all the customers.

With all the new fresh food mostly going to the chip shop, it would be understandable that it would be packed.

You smirked, standing from your table and walking over to Uma “Uma, do you want any help” you whispered, knowing that the other isle residents shouldn’t hear you say that.

She turned to you, looking at you up and down. “um….sure? there’s a note pad and apron behind the counter?” you nodded and speed walked to the counter, cook raising her brow as you opened the door to the kitchen.  
“What ya doin’ hun” she asked, flipping some crab cakes.

“helping Uma, shes being drowned out there” you muttered, tossing off your jacket and wrapping the dirty apron around your waist.

“Okay, don’t be sweet on any-“ you gave a grin, stopping cook in her tracks.

“ohhhoohoh, I’ve been waiting for this moment since I worked at Tiana’s place last summer~” you rubbed your hands together quickly and did a quick body wiggle before grabbing a note pad and pencil and heading out to the floor.

=

You cackled behind the counter as you had finished up with a “Karen” as you liked to call them, her request for a free plate after her potatoes had a hair in it resulted in you just pointing at the sign that hung on the back wall.

-you take it how we make it!-

After she started screaming in your face you just picked up her tray and tossed it on her face, she had run out screaming at that point.

Ohhhh how you wished you could do that back home~ but you, unfortunately, couldn’t so you would make up for it here!

The night went on, some more dealing with unruly costumers, and making Uma take small food breaks.

And three hours later it hit midnight, marking the closing of Ursulas chip shop for the night.

And the crew had stayed the entire night, waiting until the shop cleared out and you and Uma were ready to go.

Again you were between Harry and Uma as you walked back to the ship, yes you had gotten closer to the group but they still had trouble trusting brand new people.

“hey (y/n)” Uma muttered, you hummed and glanced at her “thanks” you smiled and bumped her shoulder with yours.

“anytime” you chirped. She gave a shy smile and looked back ahead. It was odd, when you first arrived, the crew had been…less than welcoming, but as the week went on, and they learned that you were willingly staying to be Ransome for them.

They had warmed up quickly and even tried to convince you to get the anchor tattoo symbol of the crew.

You had to decline if only your grandmother not to freak out when you got home.

You sighed, finally making it back to the ship, you nodded to the crew and walked to your sleeping place, looking around for your new room, the upper cabin near Harry and Gil’s room.

You found it and stepped inside, humming as you looked around to see your suitcase sitting under your bed. You grabbed your sleeping clothes and got changed, sighing in relief as you flopped onto the bed, you had been on your feet all day and after sleeping in the brig for the last week it was a welcome change.

A thought came to your mind….with you being behind the barrier, would your dream walking work? Would you be able to see dream boy this week?

You sighed and rolled onto your side, closing your eyes and doing your best to fall asleep.

=

Harry sighed, picking at the small white and yellow flower in his hands, waiting for dream girl to arrive.

“holy-“ ….he knew that voice….he had heard it almost constantly for the last week. He whipped around, his eyes locking with yours, for once your face not blurred with light, but now clear as day and….now he knew why he was oddly protective of you huh?

“(y/n)” he whispered, shifting on his legs and turning to look at you completely “yer my”

“you’re my” you whispered at the same time, eyes drifting down to his lips for a split second

“dream girl/boy?”

The world around him melted away, Harry snapped awake, quickly sitting up in his bed and looking around wildly. “(y/n) is dream girl” he muttered, running his hands through his hair. “holy sh*t” he laughed.

He flopped back onto his bed sighing “I’ll have teh talk to her tomorrow” he whispered to himself, a small smile on his face.

Finally the odd feeling he got when he saw (y/n) made sense.

=

Your eyes snapped open, jerking backward into the wall, a heavy blush overtaking your face “H-Harry is….dream boy?” you whispered, your mother’s talk of true love echoing in your mind.

That meant…Harry was your true love like your father was your mothers.

God your grandmother was going to be SO pissed when you brought Harry over for dinner.

–end of part 9–

Im sorry its so short but I couldn’t think of anything more for this part!!! 


	10. part 10 - complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and harry talk about the fact you keep seeing each other in your dreams....then other issues arise

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

You sought out harry the next morning, not truly knowing if what you had seen the night before was real.

But just as you excited your room, harry appeared around the corner, his face turning red as he locked eyes with you. “um, lass, I need ta talk teh you?” he nervously asked, you slowly nodded, following him into his room.

“so, last night” you sighed, so it was real, a small smile spread on your lips as harry stumbled over his words “was-did you, okay so-fu*k, are yeh dream girl” he blurted out, covering his mouth in embarrassment a moment later.

You giggled and gently grasped his hand, bringing it down between you “yes I am, and you’re dream boy?” you could see the imaginary steam rising from Harry’s face.

“i-um- I yep, tha’s me!” his voice cracked and he groaned and facepalmed “god sorry” you giggled as harry crouched down and buried his face in his hands.

You kneeled next to him and proceeded to put yourself in his field of vision, laughing as you saw his face.

His eyes were scrunched closed and his face beet red. “harry” you cooed, reaching out and gently grabbing his hands “why are you embarrassed?”

“I don’ know” he mumbled, looking at you through his lashes, stopping as his eyes locked with yours. “um”

You just simply stared at each other for a moment before Harry broke eye contact “so how did we meet each other in our dreams” he asked, standing and leaning against his dresser.

“oh um, so I have this….ability? to visit other people’s dreams but I can only visit my….true…loves…dreams?” you explained with a wince, not knowing how Harry would react.

He took a moment but….his jaw dropped and he seemed to lose his balance. “we-wa-how-huh?!” his voice cracked.

You let out a laugh and shrugged “its how my parents first…met’ per say” you rubbed the back of your neck and sighed “in the most basic way…we’re soulmates”

Harry didn’t respond, staring at his feet “Harry?” his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he almost hit the ground hard if it wasn’t for you diving and catching him. “Harry!!!”

=

“so you’re dream girl?”

“hes told you about the dreams?”

“we’re the only ones he can safely share them with”

“ah okay”

Harry slowly opened his eyes, seeing two blurry figured standing near him, the teal colored one turning to him and leaning over him and snapping their fingers

“hey-hey! Harry wake up” harry blinked a couple of times and focused, seeing Uma standing over him with (y/n) on her other side. “there you are, you passed out on (y/n) when she told ya about the dream stuff”

Harry groaned and covered his face, feeling heat creep up his cheeks again “do yeh hav’ta tease me abou’t tha’?” he grumbled, pouting as Uma chuckled.

“yep, ill leave you two to talk it out” she patted Harry’s shoulder and walked out, giving you a look as she did.

“so we’re soulmates?” you heard harry ask quietly, you turned to look at him and shrugged.

“that’s….yeah basically, that would be why we’re able to see each other in that dream” you sighed, walking over and sitting at his feet on the bed.

“so what are we gonna….do about it?” harry asked, tilting his head. You sighed, smiling at him and holding out your hand.

“well, if you would, I would like to try? I’ve felt a connection with you since we meet, even if it was only a week ago-“ harry chuckled and interrupted you.

“technically we met a couple of years ago” you snorted and shook your head, dropping your hand on the sheets.

“yeah, once upon a dream” you chuckled, jumping at the sudden sparks running up your arm, glancing down seeing Harry’s hand intertwined with yours.

“if we weren’t on the isle love” love….you liked the sound of that “I would be so happy to try at….us, but its too dangerous on the isle right now lass, I don’t want anybody to use yeh against me” you sighed and nodded, tightening your grip on Harry’s hand.

“I understand” you smiled at him, “then we’ll try us in Auradon after Ben gets his sh*t together” you and Harry smiled at each other and nodded.

“aye, hopefully, he will soon” Harry muttered, releasing your hand and standing up from the bed, looking around for his boots.

You looked down at your hand, still feeling the sparks running up your arm. Just like your mom described when your dad held her hand.

“well, I think we better get started on the day eh?” you looked up, seeing harry once more holding out his hand for you, a soft smile on his face.

You beamed and took his hand, the sparks returning full force as you did “yeah! Let’s go!”

=

3 months later you sat in the crow’s nest, humming to yourself as you sewed your jacket arm back together after a small training brawl with Desiree.

Harry had gotten mad at her but calmed as you revealed that it was only your jacket that had gotten sliced.

For someone who wanted to hide your connection was doing a terrible job, you giggled to yourself remembering when Harry had punched a random pirate out for flirting with you.

You glanced up, seeing the bright lights of Auradon across the sea. You wondered if Audrey knew about you being on the isle, if your parents knew.

You knew your grandmother didn’t know, if she did you would have been forcefully retrieved a long time ago.

You finished the stitch and closed it off, breaking the thread with your teeth. “lassie!” you heard Harry call up to you, smiling you leaned over to see Harry leaning against the mast holding the crow’s nest, pouting up at you “come down, im bored!” you snorted and rolled your eyes.

“alright” you chuckled, putting the needle and leftover thread in the little sewing box and tossing on your jacket and leaping on to the rope ladder and climbing down.

Just as you were about to jump off the ladder Harry’s hands latched around your waist, lifting you off the ladder and setting you down gently on the deck. you sighed and gave him a look.

“wha?” he muttered, pouting, and looking away.

“you’re being cute~” you sang, patting his cheek and walking around him. You heard him scramble for words as you walked away.

“i-i- im not!” he screeched, following you to your room. you tossed the sewing box on your bed and turned around into Harry’s chest, raising your brow at him and crossing your arms.

“begging me to come down from the crow’s nest and not letting me get off the ladder myself? Getting food for me? Escorting me everywhere? For someone who wanted to hide our connection for safety, you’re not very good at it are you?” you teased, cackling as harry turned red and pouting.

“well-I- whatever” he mumbled. You giggled and patted his arm, squeezing past him to get to the chip shop.

=

“woo” you sighed, sitting down next to Harry, who pushed his tray in front of you “stop giving me your food dork, you’re only just beefing up” you muttered, pushing the tray back in front of him and nodding at Uma as she tossed a new tray filled with food in front of you.

Harry huffed, leaning on his hands and pouting again.

Uma rolled her eyes at her first mate, ‘lovesick idiot’ she thought, smirking to herself as Harry tried to sneak some of his fries onto your plate.

You again caught him in the act and tossed them back, sticking your tongue out. The crew snickered at Harry’s displays of his version of “love”, giving you his food, his jacket, letting you hold his hook, plopping his hat on your head at random times.

They were still trying to convince you to get the anchor tattoo, and you were still saying no….though you might get it anyway.

=

Later that night, you slept in your bed, new mattress and everything, when something loud woke you up.

….fireworks?….no… **Gunshots.**

You leapt out of bed, shoving on your boots and racing up to the main deck, stopping and hiding behind the door frame as the deck came into view.

An enemy group of pirates were attacking, probably wanting the best picks that the crew got. And they had….flintlock pistols.

“sh*t” you muttered, feeling a panic attack setting in “fu**” you looked around the deck, eyes locking on a man pointing his pistol at uma and Harry, who wasn’t paying attention.

“no!” you raced out, shoving his arm away, the shot went into the air, and the man snarled, looking down at you and attempting to strike you.

You rolled to the side and kicked his legs out, standing you looked back toUma and Harry.

They looked at you in awe, before it turned to horror.

Harry screamed your name.

A sharp piercing sound echoed in your mind.

Uma screamed, sending the crew after the enemy.

You looked down, pressing your hand below your chest, pulling away to see your hand stained red.

“….oh” you muttered, stumbling back and falling to the floor.

“(Y/N)!!” Harry screamed, dropping his Hook and Sword and bolted over to you, gently picked you up and pulling you into his lap, pushing your hair out of your face and cupping your cheek “nonono, no please love please don’t close yer eyes, don’t close yer eyes!”

You let out a wet cough, a warm liquid staining your lips. “H-Harry” you whimpered, the adrenaline fading away, and the intense pain in your lower chest overpowering everything else “h-elp me” a sob ripped from Harry’s lips, tugging you closer to his chest.

“yer gonna be okay, yer gonna be okay!” he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

“harry! I grabbed Facilier, he might not be the best but hes what he got” in what you thought was only a couple moments but it had been minutes, Uma had run and grabbed Dr. Faciler, who gasped and dug into his bag for medical supplies.

He knew you were the one who had made it possible for his daughter to eat healthily in the last couple months, he had to do something.

As Harry lifted up your shirt for Facilier to fix you up, you blacked out, Harrys sobbing fading into the backround.

=

The world faded in for a moment, Harry and Umas voices echoing around you.

“We have ta send her back Uma, we don’ have everything we need for her to survive”

“I know harry…. I just don’t know-  
“Uma! I jus’ can’t watch her die over and over again….please”

“….okay, ill get in contact with Ben”

The pain was too much, the darkness swallowing you back up.

=

“WE NEED 1,000 mL OF BLOOD STAT, WE NEED TO STABILIZE HER NOW”

“SHES GOING INTO SHOCK!”

==

“CLEAR”

=

“it’s up to her now”

“oh my poor baby”

=

It felt like a heavy fog surrounded you, but you couldn’t sit up or open your eyes, you felt someone kneel next to you, thumb brushing against your cheek.

“Please stay alive my lass” Harrys voice whispered, he leaned down and kissed your cheek “I could never forgive myself if you died”

A sudden bright light burned through your eyelids. And you opened them to see the white ceiling of a hospital.

“Harry” you whispered.

–end of part 10–


	11. part 11 - resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you awake in teh hospital, realization setting in...you've lost harry for who knows how long?

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

You felt a few tears slip down our cheeks as you stared up at the white sterile ceiling, you attempted to sit up but cried out as your chest flared in pain.

“Harry” you sobbed, covering your mouth and letting it all out, hiccuping and tears starting to soak your pillow

“(y/n)-(y/n) you’re awake!” your sister’s voice interrupted your little pity party, rushing to your side and cupping your face “(y/n)-wait what’s wrong!? Is it your wound, ill get-“

“no-no” you sniffed, whipping your cheeks and shaking your head. “I just….i found him and-” you sobbed, unable to finish your sentence.

Audrey shushed you and wiped some more tears off your face “you mean dream boy? You found him?” you nodded.

“yeah, on the isle” a hiccup ripped from your throat, Audreys shoulders slumped and she did her best to hug you without hurting you.

“oh (nickname)” she cooed “im sorry” you shook your head and curled into her side, ignoring the pain in your chest.

=

“So what’s his name” almost an hour later, you had finally calmed down enough to talk normally. So now Audrey sat at your side and munched on some chips, letting you talk about your experience on the isle.

“his name is Harry and….hes the son of captain hook?” you winced, expecting Audrey to freak, but to your surprise, she smiled.

“oh! At least you know he can shove a sword up anybody’s butt if they mess with you” she chirped.

You frowned, glaring at her suspiciously “ya know, I thought you would be more….advert to an isle kid being dream boy”

“well,” she sighed “there’s a difference, the universe chose Harry for you, so it means that you’re meant for each other, I can’t do anything about it” you gave her a soft smile.

“thanks Aud” she grinned and kissed your forehead.

“no prob, I got your back”

“and I got yours”

=

It took you two months to fully heal from the gunshot wound, you were unable to do much else other than convincing Ben to continue the sending of proper supplies to the isle.

Thankfully with his own experience on the isle, and your further explanation of what happened there, he appointed you in charge of isle affairs.

It was stressful but worth it, being able to know EXACTLY what was being sent to the isle. Things like rotten food and old grody trash had been rerouted to an actual trash site.

You were also campaigning for the next group of vks to be brought over, but the council was being stubborn and ignorant against the children of villains.

Your grandmother being one of them, she hardly believed you when you said you found dream boy on the isle, refusing to listen to your sister or parents who defended Harry when she insulted the fact that a vk wasn’t “good enough” for you.

She was pushing for an arranged marriage with Ariel’s and Erics son, which you ranted about to Audrey….and Harry.

“shes just…ARUGH! Shes being delusional about you, saying that “you’re dangerous” and “you’ll corrupt our kingdom” Harry snorted, picking at the dream grass below him.

“she sounds like a nutter” he chuckled, reaching out and grabbing your hand, tugging you into his lap.

“she is” you groaned, leaning on his shoulder and pouting “shes one of the most controlling people in my life, and because she didn’t get to raise my mom she feels like she has the authority to raise me and Aud completely! Like-she doesn’t allow my mom and dad to parent us, when Audrey and I would get into trouble as kids, or anything else, and they would try to talk to us about it or discipline us, she would yell at them and crap” harry hummed, rubbing your back and letting you rant.

“I just-gosh I can’t wait until I turn 18 and can just….not care about her anymore, hell, run away with you even” you grumbled, letting your head fall back, seeing harry smile and shake his head at you.

“lass, who knows if ill be off the isle by then” he muttered sadly. You sat up, pointing your finger in his face.

“yes you will, I will get more vks off the isle, I swear by it” harry snorted and shook his head.

“yeh may be the ambassador for the isle but only beasty boy can get more of us off love” he sighed, cupping your chin and rubbing his thumb on your cheek.

“then ill overthrow him and get you all off” you snorted, harry burst into laughter, shaking his head.

“and ill support yeh in that” he chuckled, leaning back on the grass and looking up at the pink sky.

You both sat in silence for a few moments, before you decided to break it “im glad this didn’t disappear” you muttered, looking around the dream world you and harry inhabited.

“aye” he hummed, looking up at the cherry tree hanging overhead. “im guessing Auradon looks like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much, minus the permanently pink sky” you giggled, falling back to lay next to harry.

He stretched his arm out to let you use it as a pillow, turning to lay on his side and look at you.

He was happy you were back in Auradon, safe and away from the villans of the isle who would take advantage of you.

It didn’t mean he didn’t miss you but….it was better for you in auradon.

“I cant wait to see you again” you whispered, looking into his eyes, a soft sad smile on your face.

“yer seeing me righ’ now” he laughed, pausing as you reached out and cupped his cheek.

“I mean in Auradon, when you come here” harry sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into your hand.

“yeah….ill see yeh in auradon” he murmured, eyes snapping open as you shuffled closer to him.

Your breathing stopped, lips inches away from his, his ocean blue eyes staring back into your (e/c) ones.

“kiss me” you whispered, Harrys eyes widened for a moment before his arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer, lips crashing into yours.

It was like a nuke exploded in your chest, the shocks vibrating down your limbs and electricity running through your lips.

Harry let out a low hum, rolling onto his back and pulling you onto his chest. You let out a little squeak, separating from him for a moment.

you looked down, giggling as harry pouted at you “nooo, come back” he muttered, tugging at your dress.

You sighed, watching as the world brightened around you “but we’re about to wake up” your shoulders slumped, letting your head fall, your chin hitting Harry’s chest.

“one more?” he pleaded, sitting up and tilting his head in that adorable way.

You snorted and nodded, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

“mmm thank yeh,” he murmured against your lips, pulling away and pressing multiple kisses across your face, smiling against your cheek as you laughed.

“ill see you soon harry” you hummed, closing your eyes and wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“ill see yeh soon meh bonnie lass”

=

You yawned as you woke up, scrunching your face as the sunlight hit your face.

“im up im up” you groaned, wincing as you stretched your lower chest. “ow” you hopped out of bed and looked out the window, a sad smile growing on your face as you saw the isle across the sea, spotting the lost revenge at pirates bay.

“I promise Harry” you muttered, wishing for the wind to carry your words to him “that you will sail the seven seas with me one day”

—end—


	12. part 12 - letters and conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the og commissioner commissioned more parts! enjoy!

[Originally posted by harry-hook-me](https://tmblr.co/Zh6Q3d2QP5iG9)

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

“more and more people are rallying for the children of the isle to join us in Auradon” the council was meeting secretly, talking about the recent events of the people of Auradon calling for the children of the isle to be removed and relocated to Auradon“all thanks to your granddaughter Leah”

The ex-queen crossed her arms, glaring at her fellow council members. “it is not my fault that my granddaughters….soulmate” she spat “is a filthy isle pirate boy, trust me, I have plans to get him out of her head, the first being an arranged marriage between Ariels son and (y/n)”

“now how are you going to do that?” Luis scoffed, twirling his white mustache between his fingers “while it’s not common knowledge that the pirate and your granddaughter are soulmates if it gets out the whole kingdom would riot for her, you know the consequences of forcefully pulling two souls apart”

Leah waved the old king off, he was a sucker for love and allowed his son to marry a peasant dish maid, he would be no use in the planning of all this. “yes yes whatever, I cannot have a filthy pirate soil my family line, (y/n) needs a prince, one with land and claim to his throne. Jordan will be just fine, with the claim to Atlantica”

The council nodded along with her standing as the “meeting” was dismissed, Luis frowned to himself, he just couldn’t condone this behavior…he needed to tell someone.

=

You sighed, leaning back in your desk chair, blowing your hair out of your eyes. Another stressful day of dealing with Isle affairs, from the food barges to the assholes on the council denying yet ANOTHER transfer request of another 4 VKs.

It had been a long battle but after your stories, along with the cour four and Ben backing you up and their own stories, the people of Auradon were rallying for the removal of the vks from the Isle.

Cinderella herself was voting for the removal of the vks, along with her step-sister Anastasia. Which lead to more people to come on your side, if someone who was raised by a villain was rallying for the vks how bad could they be?

If only your grandmother wasn’t such a bitch and convincing the other council members to keep denying the VK transfer plan. You rolled your neck and got back to business, finishing up another document on the medical barge that was being sent to the isle soon.

A few minutes later a knock sounded at your door, and you turned to look at it for a moment before going back to your work “it’s open!”

Audrey stepped through a moment later, a bowl of fruit in her hands “snack break!” you sighed and looked at her, smiling.

“but-“ she tossed a grape at you, pouting.

“no buts, now eat the snackies” you laughed and held your hand out for the bowl, she gave it and a fork to you, spinning around and landing on your bed “sooooo, hows work?”

“pretty good” you shrugged, a mouthful of watermelon “just finishing on a medical document before working on the next barge for fabric”

Audrey hummed and nodded to herself, picking up the tossed leather jacket on your bed, thumbing over the stitched silver hook. “any progress on Harry?”

“no” you groaned, letting your head fall “the council STILL won’t approve the plan” Audrey pursed her lips, sucking on her teeth.

“….im really glad I’ve grown away from grammie, I used to think she knew everything but….shes just-“

“close-minded and thinks about what’s best for her and HER line instead of what’s best for us and what WE want?” Audrey pointed at you and nodded.

“exactly, shes so demanding and-and god, I wish mom and dad had more of an opportunity to raise us, I never realized that I hardly had a relationship with mom until I actually tried to hang out with her instead of grammie”

You shook your head, it had been hard for Audrey and mom to get their “proper” relationship going, even months later their relationship was slightly strained.

Thankfully for you, you had….not trusted your grandmother since you were a kid and she had grimaced and called a same-sex couple walking down the street “rule-breaking f*gs”…yeah you decided she wasn’t a good role model and mentally disowned her.

When you had told Audrey about it, right around the times she separated herself from Grammie, she had a look of horror on her face, being apart of the LGBTQ community herself, she took it to heart.

To sum it up, you and Audrey had basically disowned your grandmother and decided you deserved better than a homophobic, controlling bitch of a grandmother.

She still tried to control the two of you but 1) since you met Harry and decided that hey, your soulmates a pirate, let’s just go crazy and 2) Audrey was done with her bullcrap.

Your dad had almost died from laughing as you both hid from your grandma one day while she visited. But managed to hide it from her as she asked about you, while your grandpa found you and snuck you some food.

Your grandfather was always your favorite out of the two grandparents, he never pressured you, never forced his beliefs on you, and just let you be yourselves….and also took you to get junk food.

Big difference from your grandmother, but anyway- back to the main plot.

You swallowed the last bit of fruit and placed it on your desk, going back to working on the medical document.

“shoot I gotta get going, Jane wanted to go get brunch at Tiana’s place, see you later!” Audrey jumped up from the bed, ran over to give you a quick kiss on the cheek before she bolted from your room to find jane.  
“have fun” you muttered distracted, typing out your last paragraph, and hitting the save button, opening up the fabric document next.

Time for another three hours at your desk, just the life of the isle ambassador.

=

Harry grunted as he set a large barrel full of fish on the ships main deck, groaning as he stood and stretched out his aching muscles. He shook his head, feeling beads of sweat dripping from his scalp and down his forehead. “gods” he muttered “the one day I do work and its gotta be so hot” he slicked back his sweat-soaked hair and turned around, heading back to the barge to collect more food for the crew.

As he walked down the gangplank, his oh so precious little sister CJ came trotting towards him, a white envelope in her hand, waving it about in the air “oh Harry~ a letter from your girlfirend~” she called, skipping over to him and holding out the letter.

Harry tried to grab it but CJ twisted and pulled away the letter, sticking her tongue out playfully “you have to be quick-hey!” Harry picked CJ up and plucked the letter from her hand, dropping her back on her feet, snickering as she hit his shoulder.

“and yeh hav’ ta be quicker than tha’” Harry mocked, ripping open the envelope and taking out the letter, grunting as CJ jumped onto him and climbed to look over his shoulder “yeh rotten little monkey” he muttered, opening the letter and grinning slightly as (y/n)s neat handwriting appeared

- _hi Harry~ just wanted to write a quick letter to you. The next barges are medical and fabric and should be at the isle within the week, I need Uma to write up any needs on the blank paper I put along with this letter and give it back to the courier that will be retrieving the returns in three days._

_I miss you every day and even though we see each other in our dreams, I still wish I could see you._

_-until next time, love- (y/n)_

Harry sighed, smiling softly at the letter, thumbing over (y/n)s signature. “gag” CJ stuck her tongue out and walked away “im gonna go hang out with someone who isn’t being a love guppy” Harry rolled his eyes and closed the letter, shoving it in his pocket and taking the envelope and blank paper to Uma

=

You sighed, finally finishing the last document and sending it to the manager of isle affairs. You spun around in your chair and stood, walking to your bed and flopping down onto the mattress.

“uhhhg” you groaned, grabbing your jacket and pulling it over your head, ready to sleep for 10 hours after your grueling day of filling out paperwork.

Your phone sounded off, and you groaned loudly and sat up, your jacket falling to your lap, leaning over you grabbed your phone from the charger, clicking on the message bubble.

…

….

….

“WHAT!???!”

-end of part 12-


	13. part 13 - arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooh you are pissed, very pissed

_*mild cursing*_

=

You slammed your car door shut, shoving in the keys and starting the car. You screamed in frustration for a moment, shoving on your seatbelt and putting your car in reverse.

Driving off to your grandparent’s castle. Your leg bounced nervously the entire time, you were going to have WORDS with your grandmother.

Who did she think she was, forcing you into an arranged marriage?! You knew your parents didn’t know, they would have stopped this nonsense as soon as it was suggested.

You rolled into the driveway, unbuckling your seat belt and getting out of your car, slamming the door behind you. You stomped up the steps and pushed open the doors, somehow slamming them against the walls.

“LEAH!” you screamed, not bothering to call her by her suffix. the servents around you jumped in fright, jaws dropped and eyes wide as they watched you rush by, murder in your eyes.

Your grandpa stepped out of their shared room and raised his brows, having never seen you this mad. “what did she-?”

You just grit your teeth and sidestepped him, turning and giving him a tight-lipped smile “sorry grandpa, this will be a talk between me and Leah, now if you will excuse us~” you slammed the door in his face, whirling around to look at your grandmothers horrified face.

“HOW.DARE.YOU” you seethed, stomping up to her and slamming your hands on her vanity “AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!?!” Leah’s brows dropped and the horror left her face, going back to lining her eyes.

“oh don’t be so ungrateful, Jordan will be a great suitor for you, he has the claim to Atlantica and then the whole ocean at his command, he will rocket our family status back to where it was, his parents already agreed to it.”

“i.have.a.soul.mate, Leah!” you hit her vanity with every word, glaring holes into her head “Harry! You know this! Im not doing this! You can’t make me!”

Leah’s eyes turned to you with a glare and a sinister smirk “if you don’t, your little pirate will never see the light of day again”

Your breath stopped in your chest….what? she-she was using Harry-what? “but if you do? I’ll sign your little document for more _villain_ children to come over. But” she held her finger up “you can never, see the pirate filth again, or else I’ll make sure he gets sent back to the isle.”

You stumbled back from her, hands reaching up to your anchor necklace, the edges biting into your palm “so its up to you my little granddaughter” Leah stood, walking over to you and cupping your cheek. “either marry Jordan and your little pirate leaves the isle with his friends, but you never see him again, but! You know he is safe and happy in Auradon~ or” she walked around you, whispering into your ear. “you leave him and every single child there to rot”

You let out a sob, feeling hot tears trailing down your cheeks “so what will it be my dear” she cooed, brushing a loose lock of hair behind your ear.

“i-i-“ you hiccuped, covering your face and falling to your knees, biting your lip, tasting iron on your tongue “I’ll do it”

“Good!” Leah clapped her hands “you and I will be visiting Jordan and his parents next week!” she sat back down at her vanity, painting on her lipstick “now, if you don’t mind, your grandfather and I have to get to a meeting” you stood on wobbly legs, dragging your feet to her door, watching your years hit the floor “oh and (y/n)?” you stopped, your hand just clutching the doorknob “from today you will cease contact with Hook, your little letters will only be for the pirate girl for her dumb demands” you sniffed, giving her a shallow nod “good”

You opened the door slowly, shaking your head at your confused grandpa “my dear whats-(y/n)!!” you ran off, holding in the painful sobs as you ran out of their castle and into your car.

You quickly started it, ignoring your grandpas calls as he ran outside after you “(y/n), little princess whats-“ you drove off, gasping for breath as tears blurred your vision.

…how dare she?

=

You let out a silent scream as you fell to your knees in the sand, you rolled into your self, face in your hands and arms tucked into your torso as you sobbed. You couldn’t breathe.

It felt like the world was crashing in on you, dreams of you and harry fading away, the getaway house by the sea, the three little kids with his bright eyes, your father and Harry snickering at stupid jokes, Harriet letting Audrey paint her nails as CJ attempted to bake something with your mother.

It all faded to dust.

You gasped as you sat up, blurry vision staring up at the cloudy sky, the sent of the sea melding with your tears.

“how am I going to tell Harry” you whimpered, clutching your shirt, trying to lessen the pain in your chest.

“oh god….my Harry” you sobbed, falling back into the sand and letting another rush of tears overtake you.

You never even got to truly be with him.

=

You sat in your bathtub, the steam from the water surrounding you. It would have felt nice if you didn’t feel so numb.

For the past hour, you had been back in your dorm, you had tried to think of ways to dupe Leah. But everything ended with harry being stuck on the isle.

You didn’t want to leave him to die.

Even if it meant sacrificing your life with him.

Because if it meant he was safe and away from the isle, you would be happy for him.

“(y/n)? are you in there?” your sister called from the bathroom door, “you haven’t been responding to my texts! And you got a letter from harry” you didn’t respond. “(y/n)….please you’re scaring me!” she knocked on the door harshly, her tone dropping into a worried pitch.

“it’s unlocked” you called out, just loud enough for her to hear. Audrey stepped in, gasping at your pitiful curled up form in the tub.

“oh! What happened!?” she dropped Harry’s letter on the counter, dropping to her knees next to you and wrapping her arms around your shoulders.

You were silent for a moment, feeling another rush of burning tears at your eyes “(y/n)?”

You let out a broken sob, turning into her shoulder and let out a hoarse scream. “(y/n)!!” Audrey gasped, pulling you into her side tighter and pressing her cheek to your head “wha-“

“gram-gram-“ you choked, blubbering through your words, unable to speak through the lump in your throat.

“grammie? What did she do??” Audrey cooed, running her fingers through your wet hair.

“she-mar-fuck” you cursed, wiping your nose with your wrist and pulling back, punching into the water, splashing you and Audrey. “our fucking grandmother, blackmailed me into an arranged marriage with Jordan, saying if I didn’t agree to it, she would never sign the document for the new vks” you seethed, anger seeping back into your bones, tears still trailing down your face.

“WHAT!” Audrey screamed, standing up and staring wide-eyed at you “she-wha, WHAT?!” you shook your head, looking at your knees.

Audreys shoulders dropped, the fire she always felt from you was just….gone…

She slowly sat back down, tugging you back into her arms.

“I’ll find a way to fix this” she whispered, kissing your forehead “she can’t do this”

“she already did” you sniffed, resting your head on her shoulder

=

Harry bounced his leg nervously, the fabric barge had finally arrived, along with (y/n)s reply letter to his last one.

But as he stood by, and waited as the barge was empty.

The courier never arrived to give him a letter. Harry frowned, kicking a rock near his feet.

He perked up as one of the lads that usually gave him his letter, walked over to him. “here ya go”

Harry looked at the letter, raising his brow as the usual scrawl of his name was missing. “uh, is this from (y/n)?” harry asked, taking the letter and flipping it over.  
“yes, it is, now if you excuse me” the man smiled and gave a slight bow, walking back to the ship.

Harry frowned down at the letter. Every single letter that had been from (y/n) had his name on it, why was this one different.

…he was overthinking it, maybe (y/n) was just in a rush to send it and forgot to write his name?  
he ripped open the envelope, quickly taking out the letter, his shoulders dropped.

His name didn’t even pop up, the entire letter was to uma….maybe she didn’t have time to write back to him personally? Maybe she didn’t get his letter??

….something was wrong, he didn’t know what, but something was wrong.

He folded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope, running towards the chip shop.

-end of part 13-


	14. part 14 - break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Leah go to Eric and Ariel's castle, and you learn that Jordan isn't...that bad....but you still are forced to go through with the marriage  
> and you still have to break the news to Harry

  


*mild cursing*

=

You stared blankly at the seat in front of you, blocking out Leah’s rambling. You looked down at your heels, glaring at the pink skirt laying on your thighs.

Leah had forced you back into your “princess” outfits, chucking your precious pirate style pink and blue leather jacket into the trash. Thankfully your grandpa had dug it out and hid it back in a servants closet who was already delivering it back to your dorm.

“we’ve arrived” Leah muttered, pinching your arm and nodding to the castle “behave, and smile.” You gave a shallow nod and took a deep breath, straightening your back and exiting the car as the chauffeur opened your door.

“Queen Leah, princess (y/n), an honor to have you here!” Grimsby took a bow to you and Leah, stand up straight and gesturing to the castle “please, come in!”

Leah nodded and jerked her head to the castle at you, pressing her lips together in a smile. You grinned at Grimsby and nodded “yes, thank you for having us!” he smiled back and led you and Leah into the main hall.

“Ariel and Eric are just outback, Jordan is up in his room and will be joining us in a moment outback, now please follow me”

You followed after Leah, looking down at your shoes, letting your façade drop for a moment.

You felt tears burn at your eyes again, but you forced them down and took a deep shaky breath, looking up and putting on that cheerful princess mask.

You stepped outside, grinning brightly as Ariel stood from the edge of their pool, running over to hug you “(y/n)! oh hello dear! How are you doing?” she pulled back and her brows furrowed and her smile diminished a bit. You smiled and patted her hands on your shoulders.

“im doing great! You?” Ariel stared at you for e moment before shaking her head, grinning.

“amazing, now, there are some snacks over there, and Jordan will be down in a moment.” She pointed to the other side of the yard, a large circle table holding multiple snacks and sweets, ranging from watermelon to truffles.

“thank you” you nodded, separating from her and walking over to the table, grabbing your (fave sweet). You zoned out as you watched the ocean waves roll on the shore.

Something flashed in your mind, a picture of you and harry walking along the shore, hands interlocked as you just talked.

Your breath hitched and you quickly rubbed your face, forcing away the tears again.

“Jordan! Come come!” you turned, sighing as the red-haired teen stepped outside, looking around as he did.

“hey mom” he muttered, accepting her quick hug and looking to Leah. “queen Leah” he bowed, Leah nodded her head and glanced over at you.

“prince Jordan, I assume you know my granddaughter (y/n)?” Jordan’s blue eyes locked with yours, and you gave a smile, swallowing down the scream that wanted out.

“I believe so” he nodded, raising his brows as his dad pushed him toward you.

“Why don’t you two get to know each other while the three of us talk” Jordon nodded, walking up to you and nodding towards the beach.

“would you walk with me?” you nodded slowly and looked to your grandmother, whos cold eyes peered into yours.

“yes, that sounds lovely” you smiled, turning and letting Jordan lead you away.

You scanned him up and down, brow-raising as you looked at his pants.

They were cuffed….his nails were painted too.

Huh…

=

It had been an awkward ten minutes of walking around, your arms swinging behind your back. But then you couldn’t keep it in anymore. “um, weird question” Jordon looked at you oddly, raising his brow “are you-?” you lifted your hand and flipped it down, tilting your head.

Jordan’s eyes widened before he burst out into laughter, nodding “oh-oh hell yeah” a tear slipped down his face as he laughed “im-oh gosh, im so fucking gay you don’t even-fuck have you seen Jay?! That dude is fucking hot how could I not be gay!”

You sighed in relief and started to laugh with him, the tension you felt disappointing “oh god…wait do your par-“ Jordan winced and shook his head.

“no…they-I think they would support me but…im not ready yet” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck “Melody is the only one who knows…and Sebastian”

You hummed and nodded, looking off to the sea. “siblings find out as soon as they look at you” you giggled, Jordan snorting and nodded.

“yeah pretty much….Audrey?”

“bi as fuck” you snickered “shes gay as fuck for girls but shes bi” Jordan giggled and shook his head, crouching down and folding his arms, leaning his chin on them.

“oh boy, this is one big mess ain’t it?” he sighed, you groaned and sat down next to me.

“tell me about it, I haven’t even told Harry about this” you ranted, hitting your chest to remove the lump.

Jordan perked up, raising his brows “Harry? Wait you have a boy?”

You gave him a sad smile and shrugged “had…..Leah blackmailed me, marry you and she signs the document allowing more vks including Harry, but I can never contact him again or, don’t marry you and she makes me leave him to rot on the isle” you couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, the hot liquid running down your cheeks and dropping into the sand.

“oh shit” Jordan muttered, pulling you into a hug “that-that fucking sucks” you sniffed and rubbed your cheek against his arm.

“i-wont ever see him again….god fuck” you gasped and squeezed your eyes shut.

“….were gonna figure something out, I promise” Jordan muttered, rubbing your head.

“…..” you sniffed, sighing and leaning your head back, feeling the sun on your face.

=

Harry paced around in the little dream world, (y/n) had yet to arrive. it was late, so why wouldn’t she be here?! She had a pretty good sleep schedule!?

“Harry” he spun around, a bright grin blooming on his face….before it dropped.

“(y/n)…are yeh alright?” he strode over to you, gathering you into his arms and pressing his forehead to yours “love yer shakin’ “

“Ha-arry” you broke, sobbing and pressing your face into his chest “im-im sorry- ‘m sorry” you let out a small sob-scream, Harry panicking and holding you tighter, carefully kneeling to the floor and pulling you into his lap.

“lass what are yeh sorry for?!” he cooed, running his hand through your hair and pulling it back from your face, some stray strands sticking to your cheeks “love?”

“i-im marrying someone” Harry’s heart shattered, and he pulled away, standing and stumbling back, his horrified ocean blue eyes staring into your broken ones “I don’t want to Harry! My grandmother is forcing me to!” you pleaded, reaching out to Harry, hardly able to breathe through your sobs.

Harry’s heart turned to dust as he listened to you, he dived back into your arms, pulling you to his chest and holding you tightly.

“my love I am so sorry” he whispered, “why is she-“

“If I do, she’ll let you off the isle, all of you, but if I don’t-“ your voice broke, more tears running down your face, soaking Harry’s shoulder “the document will never be approved and she’ll make me leave you here to die and I cant-I can’t I just can’t do that!” you screeched, your body shaking intensely “but when you-when you come over, she said I can never see you again and-and if I- if she finds out we talk she’ll send you back and I can’t have that I need you in Auradon and alive and-“ you couldn’t stop rambling, your eyes wide.

“(y/n), princess please, deep breathes” Harry cooed, pulling you away from him and cupping your cheeks “you’re hyperventilating”

“Harry im so sorry” Harry shushed you, kissing your forehead.  
“lass you had no control in her decision, well figure this out”

“im sorry, im sorry, im sorry” you muttered over and over, your fingers drifting through his jacket.

“love…(y/n) whats-(Y/N)?!?!” Harry grabbed for you, screaming as his arms drifted through you “NO whats- what are you?! (Y/N)?!”

“im sorry” you sobbed, laying your hands between your knees and pressing your face to them “im so sorry”

“(y/n)!” Harry reached out for you, crying out as his hand went through you and you disappeared, “NO!” the world around him started to crack, the cherry blossom tree above him turning grey, its blossoms dying and turning to ash. “noNonONO! PLEAse nO!” the mountains in the distance crumbled, the earth beneath him breaking, sending him into the abyss.

“(Y/N)!!!” he screamed.

Harry shot up in bed, tears streaming down his face…..” why” he croaked, falling back and letting out a heart-wrenching sob, tossing an arm over his eyes “why?”

-end of part 14-


	15. part 15 - revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a big boi~ and Audrey gets some sweet revenge for her sister

  


[Originally posted by kjapas](https://tmblr.co/Z4d0Mt2OIfwXz)

*mild cursing*

=

….a secret marriage huh? You glared down at the written document defining the arranged marriage between you and Jordan.

Leah wanted the main wedding to be secret as to not attract the attention of your parents or anyone who knew about you and Harry.

Then she had sent you a detailed letter about how you and Jordan would start dating and within the next two years, do the grand wedding in front of everyone.

And the secret wedding was in two.days.

You were still in a depression over breaking the news to Harry, which was only last night.

You groaned and face planted in your arms, mentally cursing Leah to hell. You replayed Harry’s screams in your head, begging for you to come back.

God, this was going to be hard, and you had to keep up the act of “happy perfect princess” when the secret wedding came along to not arise suspicion about it.

You jumped as your phone buzzed, picking it up and glaring down at the screen. _-we will go dress shopping tomorrow, be ready by 3:30-_ you let out a small huff of frustration and turned off your phone, chucking it on your bed, causing it to bounce off the mattress and clatter on the floor.

“go-fu-AHH!” you screamed, standing from your desk and throwing your chair to the ground, kicking your standing mirror down, punching and shattering a photo of you and your grandmother. “I HATE YOU” you let out a guttural scream, grabbing the photo and chucking it out the window.

You sighed through your teeth, rubbing your face as you calmed down, “fuuuuuuuu” you groaned, turning and sitting on your bed “how am I going to do this” you whispered to yourself.

=

Audrey stomped through her parent’s castle, death grip on her phone, if her parents admitted to knowing Leah’s plan she would hesitate to rip them a new one. She slammed open their office door, causing the two adults to jump from their desks.

“Audrey whats?” her mother started, her eyes widening as Audrey shoved her phone in her face.

“did you know?! That grammie is forcing (y/n) to marry Jordan?!” Aorua stood and grabbed Audreys phone, looking over the texts.

“WHAT?” Phillip yelled, standing from his desk and walking over to the two girls, glaring at the phone “how dare she, she-what the- Aurora she- what about Harry?!” Phillip looked to Audrey, a horrified look on his face.

“grammie blackmailed her! She said if (y/n) didn’t marry Jordan she would never sign the document allowing more vks!” Aurora turned red, almost breaking Audreys phone in her grip.

“the bitch” she muttered, pressing Audreys phone into the teen’s chest and pushing past her.

“Mom what are you-?” Audrey stuttered, running after her mom.

“im going to have a talk with King Ben, I want my mother taken off the council right now, her time has long been over” the usually sunny princess growled, her mother had held a grip on her kingdom of Auroia for long enough, now she would remove her grip on Auradon.

=

Luis brows rose as he stepped out of his limo to see Aurora, Phillip, and Audrey stomping up the steps of King Bens castle.

“my what is going on?” he asked aloud, Phillip turned to him, raising his brow.

“what are you doing here Luis?” he asked, waiting for the older man to catch up.

“Im here to tell the king about your mother in laws horrid plan, I should have told him as soon as I heard it but it is difficult to get an audience with him during such a busy time” Luis hummed, smiling as Phillip nodded along.

“same here, Audrey just showed us the texts (y/n) has received from Leah” Luis and Phillip quickly followed the pissed off Aurora who was swiftly making her way to Ben’s office.

Aurora slammed his door open, the teen king jumped in fright, scrambling to catch the empty coffee he had tossed in the air in reaction. “A-Aurora?! What-“

“my mother has decided to go behind my back, AND YOURS, blackmailing my daughter to marry Ariels son in exchange for signing the new vks document, or else she would force my daughter to leave Harry and his friends on the isle to rot, and I demand you remove her from the council” Ben’s jaw dropped and he slammed the coffee cup on his desk.

“WHAT?! How long has this been going on?!” Ben gasped, walking around his desk and digging into a cabinet.

“almost two weeks” Luis sighed, rubbing his chin “there was a secret council meeting and almost all of them agreed with her plan, I tried to tell you sooner but you’ve been booked” Ben winced and bowed his head to Luis.

“im sorry about that, I wish I could have spoken to you sooner, thank you for telling me now though, I’ll be removing her from her seat. Oh, and Aurora?” the blonde princess rose her brow “will you take her place?” her jaw dropped slightly before she shook her head.

“(y/n) shou-“ Ben smiled and shrugged.

“as the ambassador of the isle, she already has a position on the council” he turned to Luis “If you could, please give me all the names of those who agreed to her plan, I want them removed immediately”

Luis smiled and nodded, going over to the cabinet and digging into the files, taking out the other rotten apples of the council.

Aurora hummed for a moment, thinking, before she smiled “Ben, if Im going to be one of the new council members, may I have the new vks document?” Ben grinned and nodded, running to his desk and quickly grabbing the document and a pen.

“here you go” Ben chirped, going back to removing the council members with a scribble of his own pen and a red-stained stamp.

Aurora motioned for Phillip to turn around, and he did, letting Aurora use his back as a writing table. She wrote her name with a flourish and smiled, setting the document and pen on Bens’s desk.

Audrey stared at her grammies council document and the other rotten council members, her eyes narrowed and she looked up at Ben, who shivered and looked up at her, his eyes curious. “Aud-“

“We need to make them pay, they need to know what the kids on the isle go through” she snarled, making her parents look at her in shock.

Ben tilted his head at her, raising his brow “….only a few months ago you were saying Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay didn’t deserve to be here, what changed?” Aurora gasped at that, going to reprimand her when Phillip stopped her.

“my sister and her stories of the isle, I still don’t like Mal but she, nor any of the kids on the isle deserved what they went and are going through, my sister has been so sad without Harry because of my grandmother and the other idiots of the council, I want revenge for my sister” Audrey and Ben stared at each other, the fire in her eyes surprising him.

He smiled and nodded, “I think I know a way to do that, would you mind going to get fairy godmother? And tell her to get her wand, we have some council members to spell” Audrey gave a nasty grin and nodded, bolting out of Ben’s office with her parents following close behind.

Aurora stopped, looking back at Ben, a smile on her face “thank you, Ben”

“thank you Aurora, (y/n) is my best friend, I can’t have her happiness ripped from her” he smiled back, nodding at Luis and calling Lumiere to his office.

Ben stopped, humming to himself before taking his phone out and texting Audrey

_-tell FG to spell my father as well, he needs to learn his own lesson about the isle-_

**_-copy that >:)-_ **

=

Leah hummed to herself as she ran her fingers through (y/n)s wedding gown, the modest dress was fit for a princess.

“soon I will have my hands on my own kingdom again” she muttered, a grin spreading on her face.

She stopped, a huge wave of dizziness overtaking her “oh my” she muttered, stumbling back to her bed and falling back into it, “wha?”

Her eyes drifted close and she fell into a nightmare.

**=**

**Leah stumbled around the rotten smelling streets of the isle, eyes watering at the putrid stench of rotten food and…something else, she couldn’t tell though.**

**She looked to her left, gasping in fear as she locked eyes with eh sunken ones of a tiny three-year-old, the child’s cheeks thin and gaunt, her eyes drained of life, her body covered in blood and bruises, her ankles and hands dark and bloody.**

**“oh my-ah!” a large man bumped into her, clicking his tongue at her and whistling. Leah ran, tripping over loose stones and rusty nails. She tripped over a large fallen pillar, screaming as someone grabbed her.**

= (yall can imagine the rest of the council and beasts tourture~…can be as graphic as you want~)=

Harry sighed, unable to move from his bed, his eyes hurt, unable to shed another but trying to. “Harry?” Umas muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door “Harry are you okay? You’ve been in your room for almost two days”

Harry sniffed, his throat was too sore to talk “Harry I’m coming in” Uma opened the door and gasped at Harry’s curled up form on his messy bed “harry” she cooed, walking over and kneeling next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder “what-“

“(y/n)s bitch of a gra’ma is forcin’ her ta marry someon’ else ta get ‘er ta sign the document for us” he croaked, wincing as Uma shrieked in anger.

“WHAT! HOW CAN-AH!!?” she stood from beside his bed, walking around while ranting, waving her hands about wildly. “she can’t fucking do that?! Its actually illegal she-WHAT!?!” Gil softly knocked on Harry’s open door, a bright yet confused look on his face.

“um, there’s some of Bens guard messenger dudes outside….along with Ben and Mal?” Uma looked to Harry confused and pushed past Gil, going to meet with the king and Lady of the court.

Harry sniffed and rubbed his cheek, groggily sitting up and looked at gil blankly “did they yell yeh what they wanted” he croaked, sighing as Gil shrugged.

“no, they just wanted to talk to uma-“ Gil jumped as uma leaped into the room, a huge grin on her face.

“pack your bags boys! We’re going to Auradon!” Harry’s jaw dropped and he stood quickly, walking over to Uma and gripping her shoulders.

“did-“ Uma’s bright grin turned nasty and she chuckled.

“nope~ beasty boy fired most of the council, including (y/n)s grandma, and the new vk document has been signed! You! Are gonna go get your princess back!” Harry’s heart sprung to life and he let out a bout of laughter, picking Uma up in a hug, spinning her around for a moment before setting her down and grabbing his duffle bag, starting to pack.

Uma giggled and pushed Gil’s shoulder “come one, we need to go pack, the sooner Harry gets his girl the better” the two teen pirates ran out of Harry’s room and to their own to pack.

=

You glared at the long-sleeved white dress hanging from your temporary rooms closet door.

….you were getting married in 10 hours.

You also hadn’t heard from Leah in a day, after she had texted you yesterday about the dress, and all the other crap.

Your phone buzzed and you groaned “speak of the devil” you muttered, hesitantly picking up your phone to look at the text.

_-from Leah >:C-_

_-im sorry-_

That…surprised you? Your furrowed your brows in confusion, what? She was sorry all of a sudden, well it didn’t matter, she was fucking ruining your life at the moment, and you couldn’t forgive her.

Your phone buzzed again.

You gasped and stood from your seat, squealing as you jumped around in joy

_-from Jordan-_

_-WEDDINGS OFF!!!:D:D:D-_

**-YEEES-** you texted back **-what happened!!! How??!-**

_\- i don’t even know,…i…did come out to them? They were completely supportive btw, so maybe that’s why?…. hey btw, whose the new blonde dude, hes cute-_

**-that’s amazing im so proud of you! And happy for you!!….what new blonde dude?-**

Your phone buzzed again, but this time with a text from your sister.

_-hey, ur at the Atlantic hotel right?-_

You furrowed your brows and texted her back

**-yeah? Why OH DID YOU HEAR?!-**

_-I KNOW!! :D but you need to come outside, im here to pick you up-_

You nodded and messaged her back **-okay-** and rushed to grab your bags, sliding on your jacket and running out of the room. you didn’t bother to take the elevator, it would take to long.

You slammed open the stairwell doors and ran out the building, giggling as you spotted your sister. “Audrey!!” you screeched, dropping your bags and leaping into her arms “hi!”

“hi!” she screeched back, catching you and swaying you in her arms “ohhhh you have no idea what a crazy two days its been!”

“Are you kidding!?! I was supposed to get married in 10 hours!” you cackled, picking your bags up and tossing them into the back of her Cadillac and hopping in her passenger seat.

Audrey giggled and leaped into the driver’s seat, putting her seat belt back on and driving towards the school “ooh I know, there’s a surprise for you back at the dorms by the way”

You grinned and poked her shoulder “ohhh what is it~?”

“you gotta find out for yourself~” Audrey teased, pushing off your hand.

“Okay okay,” you sighed happily, letting your head fall back against the seat and looking up at the clear blue sky.

The day that was going to be your doom was saved.

What would make it even better was Harry.

But, that probably wouldn’t be for another couple months at best with your grandmother still on the council.

“oh by the way grammie was kicked off the council” you popped back up, staring wide-eyed at Audrey.

“what?!?! Wait does that-holy shit” you muttered, laughter bubbling beneath your words.

Audrey laughed with you, telling you about how mom and dad found out about Leah’s plan and foiling it, telling Ariel and Eric that she had gone behind their backs and didn’t know about the arranged marriage.

They were pissed, immediately calling off the wedding and apologizing to your parents and Jordan.

About an hour later you arrived back at the dorms, you raised your brow at the limo out front, multiple bags being emptied from the trunk “Aud whats- HOLY FUCK” you screamed, unbuckling your seat belt and leaping out of the car, running towards the tall Scottish pirate “HARRY!” he looked up, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“(Y/N)!” he yelled, running towards you and catching you mid-air, spinning you around in his arms “my love holy shit I missed yeh” he sobbed in your ear, happy tears running down his face and soaking your top.

“Harry Harry Harry” you muttered over and over again, pulling back and peppering kissing all over his face, making him giggle.

“dawww” Audrey and Uma cooed, Audrey snapping a photo of the reunion. Harry shook off your kisses and grinned at you, yelping adorably as you pouted and grabbed his face, forcing more kisses on his nose and cheeks.  
“let.me.love.you” you kissed between each word, ignoring your parents and sister in the background, cooing and snapping photos of the two of you.

“lass, lass, love, (y/n)-ah~!” he squealed, setting you down and grabbing your hands and peeling them from his neck “love I’m ticklish please”

“you must be Harry” Harry perked up, straightening as he locked eyes with your dad.

“uh-aye, yes! Yes, sir tha’s me” he said nervously, blinking surprised as Phillip held out his hand.

“thank you for making my daughter happy and keeping her safe when she was on the isle with you” Harry smiled and took his hand, yelping as Phillip pulled him in for a hug and Aurora joined in, greeting Harry with a chirp.

“hello~ (y/n) has told us all about you!” she squealed, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“uh really?” Harry murmured, peeking at you through the gap between Aurora’s head and Phillip’s arm

You gave him a bright smile and walked over, pulling him from your parent’s arms “lass-mmf!?” you pulled him down and pressed your lips to his, humming into it.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, shoulders dropping and arms wrapping around your waist.

“Okay okay” Phillip chuckled, patting your shoulder “that’s enough, now why don’t we help these four move in”

You turned, gasping as you spotted Uma, Gil, and Dizzy standing at the entrance, Dizzy squealing, and bouncing around.

“Yeah!” you grinned, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him into the dorm building, harry intertwining his fingers with yours.

You finally had your pirate prince back.

-the end, thank you for reading! Also, told you it was a happy end~-


End file.
